Is There Hogwarts In Heaven?
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: Lord Voldemort is rising to power for the first time. Mysterious deaths are starting to occur. Yet first years Sirius Black and James Potter along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew couldn't care less. They're too busy exploring Hogwarts, teasing 'Snivellus' Snape, making the Marauder's Map, and trying to impress Lily Evans, as James is not the only person who has a crush on her.
1. Prologue: Pure Blood Parties and Parks

**Prologue**

**Pure-Blood Parties and Parks  
**

_Disclaimer for the rest of my story: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

* * *

(1967)

"Having to go to all these pure-blood reunions is driving me crazy," complained seven-year old Sirius Black as he stuffed another piece of cake in his already full mouth.

"I absolutely agree. I only come for the food and being able to perform more trouble. That and I have no other choice," agreed same aged James Potter.

"Tis it is a shame that we haven't been able to make more chaos than usual. Have you noticed Bella watching our every move?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. I'm surprised she hasn't told us to stop eating the entire dessert section," replied James.

Indeed, the young adult Bellatrix Black was watching the two boys closely as they leaned against the food tables. Sirius and James had reluctantly been forced into suits for the occasion and whose hair had been combed down with magic. Sirius' mother had been successful in making his hair become slick and 'proper-looking'; James still had a ruffle of black hair which just loved to stick out in any way it could manage. His blue eyes shone from behind wire rimmed glasses. Sirius had a much difference appearance. Although his dark brown hair was normally as messed up as James', it was much longer and his grey eyes always has that mischievous look in them. Different as they may seem, James Potter and Sirius Black were the best of friends, and caused most of the trouble in both their prejudice pure-blood homes.

"Remember that room we found last time I was here?" questioned James.

"Oh, yeah, that," answered Sirius.

"Do ya want to take a better look at it?"

"Sure. But there might already be someone in there."

"So what if there is?"

Sirius shrugged. The two mischief makers glanced around to make sure Bellatrix had her attention elsewhere, then quietly slipped out the door and into the hall. Hanging along the wall were stuffed elf heads of which James gave a disgusted look.

"Can't your parents get rid of those horrid _items_?" asked James.

"I've tried to get rid of them myself actually, but there's some kind of enchantment on them so I can't get them off. I've asked Mum as well but she says it's some kind of Black tradition," Sirius then spoke in a high pitch voice to no doubt imitate his mother. "Of course we can't get rid of them! It's a Black tradition! To get rid of them would mean we were blood-traitors!" James snickered and Sirius modified his voice back to normal, "Although, I'd rather be called a blood-traitor than have those eyes following me every time I have to use the restroom in the middle of the night."

Without any manners, the two pushed past people until they reached the deserted stairs. Jumping two at a time, Sirius and James made it to the top and then started the maze through Sirius' house, the hidden 12 Grimmauld Place, which they were so familiar with. Turn after turn they made, some right, some left, before they reached the door in which they had discovered not a week before. Sirius reached for the handle.

* * *

(1969)

"Peter do the dishes! Peter clean the house! Peter sweep! Peter fold the clothes! Peter work! AND WITHOUT MAGIC!"

Stuff like this was what Peter Pettigrew had believed to be the only things his mother had said to him. After Mr. Pettigrew left their family the night after Peter was born, Mrs. Pettigrew's heart had hardened. She had never said a kind word since and spent most of her time drinking and ordering her son around. Peter had no choice but to do what she said since she had the power of a wand and he didn't. Growing up to resemble a plump rat, he didn't have any friends either. However, he did have one tiny spark of hope in his heart. That in two years he would be sent to Hogwarts, where he could leave his mother, his past, and this place he considered hell.

* * *

(1971)

"Remus! Remus! Look at what was just delivered in the mail!" Jennifer Lupin came bounding up to her brother who was currently swinging in a deserted park. She was clutching an envelope in her hand with emerald green ink. Jennie handed it to him and he read:

Mr. R. Lupin  
Swinger on the Swings  
Park on Kengs Dr.  
LONDON

Jennie, who had been on the slides must have noticed the owl, who was currently flying away into the sky, before him as he had been dreaming (again), about what it was like to be normal. Remus ripped it open to reveal an official looking letter with the Hogwarts crest at the top. He gasped. This couldn't be it. Oh, but it was.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of  
WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagoll

Minerva McGonagoll  
Deputy Headmistress

_This is it, _thought Remus, _I'm going to Hogwarts. Now if I could only keep my secret safe._

Yes, Remus Lupin had a secret and is worse fear was that the wrong person would discover it. No, wait, I lied. His worse fear was the full moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Please leave any suggestions, criticism, comments for questions you have for me/my book. **I appreciate anything you tell me especially ideas** for Is There Hogwarts In Heaven?_


	2. 1: Gringotts, Owls, and Ice Cream

**Chapter 1**

**Gringotts, Owls, and Ice-Cream**

* * *

"James! Sirius! There you two are! Time to go to Diagon Alley so we can get your Hogwarts supplies. Hurry up," barked Bella, "I got stuck with no choice but to bring you so you better behave!"

Sirius and James groaned. They would have to go shopping with Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, to get their Hogwarts stuff. Revealing themselves from their need-to-find-a-better-hiding-spot, Sirius and James both snatched their list from Bella. She was wearing her usual dark clothings: black dress and a raven skull necklace. Her hair was quite curly but she still resembled her sister Narcissa a great deal. Bellatrix now motioned for Sirius and James to follow, showing her Dark Mark. Having growing up to tolerate Death Eaters, as their pure-blood family was full of them, the two boys took no notice of this.

"Why don't you just ask Narcissa to take us if you don't want to do it so badly?" snapped Sirius, who hoped this would work as he preferred Narcissa much more than Bella.

"Cissy is not here. Thus, I am blessed with you two," she replied. "Now stop talking and start walking!"

Sirius and James made their way to the front door. Both of them hadn't changed much. James still had glasses and hair that never behaved; Sirius' was still overlong but kept a tad neater than when he was younger. Instead of suits the boys were now wearing Muggle (non-magical people) clothes that any eleven-year old would wear which was jeans and t-shirts. They reached the door, pulled it open, and stepped onto the porch. James was about to close it when-

"Wait for me! Wait for me! I want to come!" yelled a familiar voice behind them. All of them turned around to see Sirius' brother, who was a year younger than him and James, running down the hallway.

"Oh, god, no," muttered Bella.

"Regulus, go to mum!" cried Sirius.

"I'm not taking you until it's time for you to get your Hogwarts supplies! I already have these..._things_," yelled Bella.

"Just go," added James. Regulus stared at them then marched back inside.

"Sucker," said Sirius and James together under their breath.

"Well, let's go," declared Bella. Since the two eleven year olds were far too young to Apparate, each grabbed tight onto one of Bella's Arms. Because they grew up in a wizardring family, Sirius and James were quite familiar with Apparating. The whole lot Side-Along Disapparated then popped up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. No one except for magical folk would have ever guessed that this little motel would be a main port of transportation for witches and wizards of all ages. Swarms of Muggles running past didn't see the store in which the three were staring but merely glared at them for taking up part of the sidewalk. Just then, a wizard entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's Rodolphus! How do I look?" asked Bella anxiously,

"Like usual," said James overly-sweet.

"Now really," she hissed.

"What James means to say is that you look like usual: like you didn't brush your hair this morning or yesterday for that matter," smirked Sirius.

"Bloody Sirius," muttered Bellatrix. Nevertheless, she tried to brush her hair with her fingers. She entered the Leaky Cauldron several minutes later satisfied that she looked better, but in reality, she just looked worse. As soon as they got inside, Bellatrix's boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange, ran up and kissed her. Sirius and James both acted as if they were vomiting.

"Who are these?" asked Rodolphus, suddenly eyeing Sirius and James in disgust.

"Some git relatives of mine. Have to take them shopping for Hogwarts. First years," replied Bella, giving the two stern gazes.

"Well then, best let you on your way," said Rodolphus. He turned around to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey. Bella's eyes were full of love and admiration for him which was the exact oppisite of the look she was always giving Sirius and James.

The trio walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and Bellatrix pulled out her wand to open the magical archway leading into Diagon Alley. She raised it ready to tap the bricks, paused sighed, then dropped her hand to her side.

"What now?" snapped Sirius.

"I think you were right. It was my hair."

* * *

Remus Lupin was in awe. Before him stood a brick that seemed to be coming apart like a puzzle to form the largest archway he had ever seen. But if he thought that was amazing, it was nothing compared to the street it revealed. In front of him was Diagon Alley. Rows of stores were packed together, almost like a village. Since the crowd was so immense, he could barely see the cobble-stones which made up the walking-way. His eyes swept over all the shop signs. Remus just couldn't wait to visit places like Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor whose flavor of the day was Fizzing Pumpkin Juice with Almonds and Cranberries, Eeylops Owl Emporiam and Magical Menagerie were full of mewing cats, hopping frogs, and owls of every kind that were asking all who passed 'who' they were. Boys and some girls around his age had their noses against the glass of Quality Quidditch Supplies, buzzing excitingly over the new Shooting Star. Lupin stepped foward in a trance toward all the buildings, people, everything! At the sound of scraping , he turned around to see the brick wall closing behind him. It was truly magic.

"Come along Remus. We need to go to Gingotts first," said Mrs. Lupin. He followed her pointing finger to he grandest building of them all. It was made of white marble, doors of bronze, and fit for royality. So that was Gringotts. Lupin ran in the direction of it all.

"Remus!" called his mother who briskly set off after him.

* * *

"_We are going in there?_" Lily Evans cried with glee.

"Yep. Welcome to Gingotts," said Severus Snape.

After Snape had told Lily she was a witch and her Hogwarts letter confirmed it, Snape and Lily had become '_good_' friends. Severus had told her all about the wizardring world, and now here she was outside a bank run by goblins, standing in a magical alley with a magical archway. She had never dreamed that magic would be so wonderful.

Since her parents weren't witches or wizards, she had come to do her Hogwarts shopping with the Snapes, as everyone agreed this best.

When they entered through the bronze doors, a goblin dressed in gold and scarlet bowed to them. Now they were facing a set of silver doors with words etched upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Do I treasure here?" she asked excited.

"In a way," replied Snape, "theres a vault in Gringotts for Muggle-Born witches and wizards who have no Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts."

"That's wonderful!" exclaime Lily. "Wait...what are Gallons, Sicklys, and Nuts?"

"It's money used in the wizarding world. There are seventeen silver Sickles that go into a gold Galleon; and twenty-nine bronze Knuts into a Sickle."

The four entered, and walked forth to an unoccupied counter. Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. Goblins. Everywhere.

"We have come to take money from the Snape's safe and the Hogwarts Muggle-Born vault," said Mr. Snape.

"Do you have your key?" asked the goblin, not even bothering to glance up from his book of numbers. He seemed to say this quite often.

"Yes. Right here," replied Mrs. Snape, pulling a small key from inside her cloak pocket pocket and handing it to him.

Examining every last bit of gold, the goblin found no fault in the key.

"And here's the letter from Dumbledore," continued Mrs. Snape, pulling an envelope from a different pocket.

Each Muggle-Born recieved a letter from Dumbledore or McGonagoll confirming access to a certain vault in Gringotts in which the witch or wizard was allowed 20 Galleons, 10 Sickles, and 15 Knuts.

After reading the letter carefully, the goblin said, "Very well. Griphook will assist you. GRIPHOOK!"

A young goblin seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Be warned, it's his first day," whispered the goblin at the counter. Mr. Snape nodded.

* * *

"I think I will name him Salazar," declared Sirius as he lifted up a cage which contained his new barn owl.

"_Salazar? _As in Salazar Slytherin?" asked Bellatrix, sounding pleased. James just laughed.

"It makes it sound like he's some grand sorcerer," commented James, "You could at least give the thing a nickname."

"Like what?" snapped Sirius.

James eyed the hooting owl for a few seconds. "Salad," he said at last.

Bellatrix burst out laughing. "Salad? You couldn't come up with anything better than _Salad_?_!" _asked Sirius.

James glanced around, saw Florean Fortescue's, and immediently had an idea. "Tell you what," he said, "if I eat the Eel-Eye flavor at Florean's, we call the thing Salad."

Sirius considered this, then nodded yes. "Deal."

"I gotta see this," whispered Bella, leading them into the Ice-Cream Parlor. She ordered the flavor of the day for herself, Lemon Icing for Sirius, and Eel-Eye for James. Each licking their own cone, they sat down at the only open table. James had been out-numbered when Sirius and Bella voted that he had to eat the entire two scoops.

"You two keep eating and meet me outside Ollivanders in thirty minutes so we can get your wands. I need to get something from Knockturn Alley," said Bella and she left without giving Sirius or James the chance to ask if they could come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I had a bunch of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

_Please leave any suggestions, critism, spelling/grammar corrections, comments or questions you have for me/my book. **I appreciate anything you tell me especially ideas**._


	3. 2: All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2**

**All Aboard the Hogwarts Express!**

* * *

"Well, well, that won't do," muttered Olivander.

Lupin sighed. That was the sixth time he had blown up something in Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC. Ollivander handed him a seventh wand.

"Canary wood, Griffin Claw core, 14 inches," he said.

As he picked it up, Lupin fingers immediately felt warm. Ollivander placed one of the objects Remus had broken on the counter.

"Now tap it and say, 'Reparo'," he advised. After Lupin did so, the item repaired itself, good as new.

"Bravo Mr. Lupin! Bravo!" exclaimed Ollivander as he handed Remus the box that went with it. His mother clapped. So this was going to be his wand for life...if it lasted.

* * *

"Who will be taking us to Platform 9 3/4?" asked James.

"Narcissa," answered Bella then added quietly, "Thank goodness."

"Why? Have ya had enough of us?" said Sirius.

"I had enough of you the first five seconds I knew you," replied Bellatrix.

"Oh you're kind," said James, acting like he was just insulted. Sirius gave his bark-like laugh.

Everyone was quite relieved that the shopping day at Diagon Alley was finished. After they got back to 12 Grimmauld Place, James and Bellatrix would go home leaving Sirius alone. This was because of Sirius' mother's request of him packing early and he couldn't concentrate with James around. Nor would Bella be much help. With new wands and pets in hand (James had gotten a cat, which they were still thinking of a name for), the three walked through the Leaky Cauldron then disapparated to 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.' When walking into the kitchen, they found Orion and Walburga (Sirius' parents), Mr. and Mrs. Potter, plus Narcissa and Andromeda deep in discussion.

"Bellatrix! There you are!" cried Narcissa. "You're late!"

"I'm not surprised. You try dragging two little gits in the most crowed wizardring place this time of year!" replied Bella defensively.

"Even so, did you get everything they needed?" asked Orion.

"Yes. Except for the thing they need most," answered Bella.

"Which is?" said Walburga.

"New brains," replied Bellatrix.

They all laughed and Andromeda said, "Well, you probably could have gotten those in Knockturn Alley."

"Probably. But I don't know how much it would cost to have them installed," said Bella. More laughter.

"So what's the name of your new pets?" said Mrs. Potter.

"I haven't figured out what mine is gonna be yet," replied James. "But Sirius' owl's name is Salad."

An awkward silence followed this sentence.

"Salad? Seriously?" said Narcissa.

"Yes. I'm serious," replied Sirius.

"See! I told you they needed new brains! Sirius is eleven and only just figured out his own name!" cried Bellatrix, acting triumphant.

* * *

"So just run into the wall and you'll go to Platform 9 3/4," said Bella with a smirk starting across her face.

Bellatrix did not have a very good sense of humor and this is what scared Sirius; that and the fact that James was not here to do it with him. His mother and father had decided to take James themselves instead of letting Narcissa, who was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and had been chosen as girl Slytherin prefect, and a very reluctant Bellatrix Black do it. _Which, _Sirius had thought, _was probably a good idea._

"I don't believe you. Especially her," said Sirius pointing at Bellatrix.

"It's not polite to point Sirius," snapped Bella.

"Let me show you," Narcissa said and started to walk forward.

"And leave me with 'it'? No way!" exclaimed Sirius and pointed again at Bella.

"What did I tell you about _pointing_ Sirius!" threatened Bella.

"Fine. _Bella_, will you please demonstrate," said Narcissa. Bella muttered stuff about wasting her time and why couldn't Cissy do it, but nevertheless walked straight through the solid brick wall. After letting his mouth fall open, Sirius grabbed hold of his luggage trolley, held his breath, closed his eyes, and ran right towards the barrier dividing Platforms 9 and 10 of Kings Cross Station.

* * *

_This place is as breathtaking as Diagon Alley!_ thought Lupin. First the magical brick archway leading into Diagon Alley than running through solid brick to get onto a train platform. He wondered if Hogwarts had a dramatic entrance like this.

Platform 9 3/4 was as packed as ever, but as magnificent as all the people and their pets were, it was the scarlet steam engine that made the whole scene. Gold lettering on the front read 'THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS' and a few signs around said things like: Platform 9 3/4, Hogwarts Express Eleven o'Clock. Advertisement posters were posted around but were barely visible over the heads of the crowd, and as Lupin looked behind him, he noticed that instead of the barrier he had ran through, it was now a wrought-iron gateway with gold letters to match the train's saying _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_. Families all over were saying their goodbyes, see you at Christmases, be goods, etc., etc. Lupin and his parents and his sister did their goodbye, see you at Christmas, and be good and than helped Remus to the train.

Someone called, "All aboard the Hogwarts Express!", the train's warning whistle blew, and all the last minute stragglers quickly hopped on. Smoke was billowing out of the Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts students of all ages were waving at their parents, bodies half outside the window, parents and siblings running beside, when the Hogwarts Express finally left the station. Almost instantly, the pandemonium and chaos ceased as soon as Platform 9 3/4 was out of view.

"Just fascinating. Just fascinating," Lupin muttered to himself as people rushed by to get good compartments with their friends. Remus saw one compartment that had no one in it except for a first year that resembled a rat a great amount. Feeling bad for him, Lupin stepped inside.

"Excuse me, but everywhere else is full. Do you mind?" Remus said, pointing to the chair opposite the rat boy. He nodded and Lupin put his luggage in the rack than sat down. After several silent minutes he spoke again.

"By the way, I'm Remus Lupin. First year," said Lupin then asked, "You?"

"Peter Pettigrew. First year here as well," the rat boy answered in a squeaky voice that surprised Lupin.

"My sister can't wait until next year to be coming here. She's ten and has been looking forward to Hogwarts since she was around five years old," said Lupin, "How about you? Got any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only child," said Peter.

"Well, I guess that has it's advantages in some ways. At Hogwarts, which house do you fancy being in?" asked Lupin politely.

"Gryffindor, I guess," replied Peter. Lupin felt bad for a second since he was pretty sure Peter was more of the Hufflepuff type and therefore not gonna end up in Gryffindor.

"Me too," said Lupin, "My father was in Gryffindor so that's probably why. My mother was in Ravencl-"

Two first years entered Lupin's and Peter's compartment, cutting Remus off. And those two first years were a very pretty redhead girl and a not so pretty black haired boy by the names of Lily Evens and Severus Snape.

"Oh! I hope we're not interrupting anything," apologized Lily.

"Not at all. Would you like to join us?" said Lupin.

"Uh..." hesitated Lily for a second glancing at Snape, "What do you think, Sev?"

"Sure," muttered Snape.

"We'd be delighted to!" exclaimed Lily as she struggled to put Snape's and her luggage in the rack. Severus was already deep in discussion with Peter who he had sat down next to and did not notice Lily.

"Here, let me help you with that," said Lupin as he stood, grabbed hold of both suitcases and shoved them up.

"Thank you," blushed Lily.

Lupin smiled.

* * *

"Snivellus? Where did you come up with _that_ nickname James?" laughed Sirius. Lily and Snape had just stormed out of their compartment several minutes earlier quite angry as Sirius and James had made fun of Snape.

"That was his name, wasn't it?" said James, slightly confused.

"No James, it wasn't. It's _Severus_, James. _Sev-er-us_," said Sirius, still thinking about Lily's hair in the back of his mind.

"Ah well. I'll just call him Snivellus anyways," muttered James, than added, "The girl though, she was pretty cute."

Sirius heard him and became surprised, because that was exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I know it's a short chapter but I like the ending. :) P__lease leave any suggestions, criticism, comments or questions you have for me/my book. **I appreciate anything you tell me especially ideas** for Is There Hogwarts In Heaven? _


	4. 3: WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN

**Chapter 3**

**WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN**

* * *

Echoing through the Hogwarts Express, a voice called out: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please make sure you're in your school robes."

Sirius almost spit out the Chocolate frog he had gotten from the food cart lady. "Merlin's Beard, James! We aren't even dressed!"

They both jumped and grabbed their luggage, pulled out their jet black robes and quickly pulled them on. Sirius did James tie when James did his at the same time. Since they were not sorted yet, their ties were navy blue, emerald-green, bright yellow, and scarlet to represent Hogwarts houses. As soon as they were sorted, their ties would magically change colors according to their new house, either blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, green and silver for Slytherin, black and yellow for Hufflepuff, or gold and red for Gryffindor.

James looked around at the mess they had made with wrappers and crumbs from the selection of sweets they had bought off the food cart. Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and their cards, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were everywhere.

"Er…Sirius?" James whispered uncertainly.

"Wazzizit?" Sirius managed to say through a mouthful of Cauldron Cake.

"Uh…we have a little problem…look," said James, motioning towards the littered compartment.

Swallowing his whole oversized bite of Licorice Wand, Sirius surveyed the room. "Okay…put anything still fully wrapped in our suitcases for later and try to throw any trash into the hall."

"_Sirius! _Be reasonable!" James exclaimed.

"Fine," Sirius pulled out a bag from his trunk and said, "Put all the trash in here and we'll throw it away later."

After they were halfway through cleaning, James nudged Sirius, pointing at the window.

"What is it _now,_ James?" he said impatiently.

"There it is Sirius. Hogwarts."

Sure enough, the train was pulling to a stop at Hogsmeade Station and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was barely visible of the shop's roofs, but it was there. The old yet beautiful castle many students knew as home. Or, for some, it was heaven.

Eager to arrive, people rushed out of their train compartments, hopped of the Hogwarts Express, and a voice called, "Firs' years! Firs' years! O'er here by me now! Watch yer step! Tha's righ'! Firs' years!"

This voice belonged to a giant of a man, by the name of Rebeus Hagrid. Hagrid's head easily fit over the top of the crowd and the first years gathered around him looked rather tinier than they ought to.

"Foller me! This way now! Yer gets yer first good view of Hogwarts in a sec'. Sterp pushin'. Yerp, there it is!"

Along with everyone else, Sirius and James gasped. With its many turrets and towers, Hogwarts looked as grand as ever, windows sparkling in the moon and starlight.

Many of the young students did not even notice they were walking along a narrow path covered by trees until the road widened to reveal a very black lake, smooth as glass, with a fleet of small wooden boats lining the shore.

"No mor' than fer to one unless yer wantin' to sink!" called Hagrid as sets of four all climbed into separate little boats. Snape, Lily, Lupin, and Peter all got in the one next to Sirius and James who did not notice them. Two new people got into the boat with Sirius and James, but they didn't even introduce themselves. They were too in awe of the castle to notice any of their surroundings. However, they showed more signs of life when Hagrid, taking up a whole boat by himself yelled, "Ferward!" and all at once, people starting rowing across the lake.

"Put yer heads down!" Hagrid cried behind them as they had finished rowing the length of the lake and had reached a curtain of ivy. When they had reached the other side, the first years were in a harbor made of rock underneath the Hogwarts' many floors. All of them tied up the boats and after Hagrid had checked for any loose knots, they climbed up a staircase made of pebbles located in a dark passageway that barely fit Hagrid. Damp and fresh green grass awaited them as they reached the top. Soon, they found themselves standing at a very large oak door. Hagrid gave three very large knocks and they swung open.

A witch had obviously been waiting their arrival. She had black hair in a tight bun, small oval-shaped glasses on the crook of her nose, a piercing stare, and a very stern face.

"Good evening, Hagrid. These are the first years as usual?" said the witch in a crisp voice. Sirius and James looked at each other. She did not look like someone to cross, so of course, that was exactly what Sirius and James were going to do.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. Trip acro' the lake wen' well as ev'r," replied Hagrid.

"Very good. Follow me," Professor McGonagall called to the first years. Follow they did, right into the house-sized Entrance Hall, where torched lined the stone walls, a very high ceiling hung above them, and a marble staircase lay before them. Instead of going to the sound of chatter and a great deal of noise, no doubt from the legendary Hogwarts Great Hall, McGonagall led them into one the many doors surrounding them which led into a small, silent and empty chamber. Squeezing together, all the new students were packed quite closer than what was good for comfort, yet McGonagall had quite a decent amount of elbow space.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before you take your seats in the Great Hall to attend the start-of-the-year feast, you may or may not know that you will have to be sorted into your Houses first. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. How you are sorted is by the Sorting Hat, who looks at the qualities inside you and decides what House would be best for you. Each house has it's unique history and each house has produced its share of wonderful witches and wizards. Whether you get into the House you prefer or not, members in your House will become your family. You will have classes together, share dormitories, and spend free time in your House Common Room. You will also work together to earn House points which you can get by answering questions correct in classes, obeying teachers, and for doing the right thing. However, points can be taken away for misbehaving, disobeying, sneaking off from your dormitories at night, setting off fireworks in class, and for simply causing havoc. Whichever house has the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope you will help whatever House you end up in a great deal.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes. You should make yourself as presentable as possible in the next few minutes. I will gather you when it is time. Please wait quietly," finished Professor McGonagall as she let the room.

Everywhere in the chamber girls messed with their hair, and boys checked if their ties were straight. All of a sudden...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN?!" someone yelled, and for a very good reason, as ghosts had just entered, gliding through the walls. Around twenty ghosts filled up the room and one started to talk, addressing all the first years.

"Welcome first years! I bet Professor McGonagall has already done her Sorting speech," many of the students nodded, and one female ghost said, "She does it so well."

"Anyways," continued the ghost, "she probably didn't introduce us, the Hogwarts ghosts."

"They're ghosts? Oh, I thought they were Hippogriffs!" whispered Sirius into James ear.

"I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor. And this is-" the ghost was interrupted after pointing to the female ghost who had complimented McGonagall earlier.

"I'm the Fat Friar. Ghost of Hufflepuff."

"And I'm the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw."

A silence followed. "I guess the Bloody Baron's not here. He's Slytherin," said Sir Nicholas.

"Wait a minute...I thought you were Nearly Headless Nick!" someone slighty shouted.

"Please, I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mims-"

"Nearly Headless? What do you mean _Nearly _Headless?" cried someone else.

Sir Nicholas/Nearly Headless Nick sighed then well...you know what happens and the usual reaction.

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to walk in and sternly yelled at Nick, "Sir Nicholas! Put your head back on!"

Nearly Headless Nick did so then quickly floated out of the room. "Come along, first years. Form a single file line and follow me. It's time."

Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, and through a set of doors. Four long tables took up most of the room in the Great Hall, and the bewitched ceiling copied the clear and starry night outside. Candles floated all around the room, shining light down on the hundreds of students who fell quiet as soon as the first years entered. Up in front of the staff table, Professor McGonagall silently set down a stool before them all, and upon the top of the stool she placed a hat. A hat who was ripped, patched, frayed, dirty and dusty. Anyone would have thought this hat should be thrown away at once, until a tear at the towards the bottom opened up, and started to sing:

_In the founding of Hogwarts,  
With Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw,  
There was just one tiny flaw.  
The Founders Four could not decide what quality to base the new school on.  
Ravenclaw wanted the smart,  
In Slytherin's eyes the cunning won,  
Gryffindor favored the brave at heart,  
And Hufflepuff found that the loyal should be royal.  
Yet this disagreement led to the division of a great friendship,  
And causing them to create me,  
To sort you into the Houses of which you ought to be.  
Though the Houses of Hogwarts  
Divide us in a way,  
Let me please just say,  
That we will stay together in times of need,  
And not go in paths of greed.  
But don't be afraid to try me on,  
Though I have known to separate the best of friends,  
Even the greatest witches and wizards of the age,  
Such as the ones who made this place ,  
__Who promised to be together until their ends.  
_

An applause broke out and the hat did the best bow a hat could do than remained still.

"Now, when I call your name, please come and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head for you to be sorted. Adam, Susann!" called Professor McGonagall.

Rather short with wavy blond hair, Susann Adam went up to the stool as McGonagall requested. She placed the Sorting Hat on her head and after a moment's silence, the rip on the Sorting Hat opened again and yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Sorting had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yes, I wrote the Sorting Hat's song in this chapter. I am quite proud of it actually! Anyways, hope you enjoy it. :) Please leave comments! I find anything helpful._


	5. 4: Name, Silence, House, Applause

**Chapter 4**

**Name, Silence, House, Applause**

* * *

"Black, Sirius!" called Professor McGonagall.

As he stumbled forward, he heard James whisper "good luck" behind him. He gave a scared swallow, then let McGonagall place the Hat on his head.

"_Ah, another Black…I see…Yes, of course_," said the Sorting Hat into Sirius' mind. "_But what's this? You do not have the same qualities as the Blacks before you. Definitely ambitious, yes, but not too cunning…quite peculiar….quite, quite odd…_"

"Excuse me, Mr. Sorting Hat? But is something wrong?" Sirius whispered ever so faintly. All eyes in the Great Hall were on him.

"_No, no, not at all. It seems that you do not carry the same traits as many purebloods before you…indeed you are slightly ambitious and cunning as Slytherins are, but it does not out-way your bravery. Indeed you have no fear. No fear of getting into trouble…well, I daresay you'll bring some laughs…yes, yes…McGonagall won't be laughing I'm sure_," said the Sorting Hat, muttering the last part.

"Why just McGonagall?" asked Sirius.

"_It's_ Professor_ McGonagall, Sirius. And, well, the other teachers too…But you _will_ be taking points from her house so I guess that's mainly why._ GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not Gryffindor, surely. All his family had been in Slytherin. Yet it was the Gryffindor table cheering and applauding for him so it must be true. He whispered "thank you" to the Hat than sat down at the Gryffindor table. He also noticed that his tie had changed color to red and gold and a lion had replaced the Hogwarts crest. There must be some mistake…but deep down, Sirius knew this was where he belonged.

* * *

"Bondar, Christopher."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Clarke, Rebecca."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Collins, Cecil."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Eggar, Helen," Professor McGonagall said.

_Hallelujah, _thought Lily Evans._ I'm not the first E._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Applause and cheering came from the Hufflepuff table.

Silence.

"Evans, Lily."

_Oh no. What if I wasn't in Slytherin like Sev told me I ought to be? What if I ended up in Gryffindor with that Sirius boy who was on the train?! Oh no, oh no! _Thought Lily desperately as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

"_Well, well, what is this? Slytherin you say…but you are not anything of the Slytherin type. Yes, yes indeed…the opposite of cunning and ambitious you are. The exact opposite…yet you still say Slytherin…think, Lily Evans…think what you're saying,_" the Sorting Hat told her.

"Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin," she whispered, eyes tightly shut, and clutching the stool. "Please let me go with Severus…"

"_You do not even know what House Severus Snape is going to be in. Though, looking at him I daresay he looks like a Slytherin…You however, are not. Sorry Ms. Evans, but I think even you know what's best in your heart…_GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily got up, put on a fake smile and walked towards the applauding Gryffindors. Quickly giving a disappointed look towards Severus, she sat on the other side of the table away from Sirius, who had scooted over to make room for her.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was calling out names rather quickly now as she moved down the list. First came their names, the silence, the Sorting Hat's yells of the Houses, and than applause and cheers. Name, silence, house, applause…over and over again.

"Graham, Edward."

_Silence._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Applause._

" Green , Lydia ."

_Silence._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Applause._

"Griffiths, Denielle."

_Silence._

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Applause._

"Hamilton, Nicole."

_Silence._

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Applause._

"Hill, Aislinn."

_Silence._

"RAVENCLAW!"

_Applause._

"Jackson, Albert."

_Silence._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Applause._

"Johnson, Alaura."

_Silence._

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Applause._

"Lewis, Claudia."

_Silence._

"RAVENCLAW!"

_Applause._

"Lupin, Remus."

_Oh, here we go!_ Thought Lupin. He already knew what he was going to be in. Stupid Slytherin. _I mean, where else could you put an animal like me? Hufflepuff?_

There was a second's silence before the Hat talked to Lupin. "_You are not a Slytherin, Remus Lupin."_

"Part of me is," sighed Lupin.

_"It is our heart that counts, not what we have no choice to be," _the Sorting Hat continued. "_You are brave facing this challenge life has given you. Quite brave. Go make some friends. You're welcome here, Remus. And don't you forget it. _GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wow," muttered Lupin to himself as the Gryffindors cheered for him. "That Sorting Hat's quite a nice person…or hat, I guess," finished Remus, staring at the hat, now sorting Mandy, Daniel into Slytherin.

* * *

After Daniel Mandy was Morrison, Thomas, also Slytherin. Owen, John was called and sorted into Ravenclaw.

_I do with they could hurry up, _thought Peter, who was now rather hungry, although the Sorting was barely half-way through.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter tripped as he walked forward, and many students in the Great Hall laughed. McGonagall seemed to give each and everyone of them a piercing stare, and each and every one of them quickly shut up.

"Good evening, Mr. Hat," muttered Peter politely as it was set upon his head, and fell over his eyes.

_"To you as well, Peter Pettigrew…Now, lets see, you've had quite a life haven't you…no pun intended, Peter…no, no…my oh my…Tell me Peter, which House would you like?"_

_What?! _Peter wondered to himself, _I thought the hat was going to sort us, not ourselves._

_"Even so, your opinions matter to me…Though sometimes we need to sort ourselves out…so, which House?"_

_Gryffindor, I guess, _thought Peter.

_"Gryffindor, yes…were the brave dwell at heart...though you do seem more of a Hufflepuff…Gryffindor would be fine…yes, I think so…_GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

McGonagall spoke again as soon as the Gryffindors were silent.

"Potter, James." James was given an encouraging look from Sirius at the Gryffindor table then strode towards the hat. He tried to make himself more impressive than the last boy who had been up. Pretty sure of which house he was going to be in, James received quite a shock when the hat started to speak to him.

_"Smart like your mother…very intelligent…you would do well in Ravenclaw," _said the Sorting Hat almost to itself.

_Ravenclaw? While Sirius was in Gryffindor? We just have to be together! Please Mr. Sorting Hat…_James glanced at Sirius than to that redhead girl…_Please, please, please Gryffindor…_

_"Well, since it seems I cannot convince you otherwise…shame, would have done well in Ravenclaw…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

As James sat down next to extremely happy Sirius Black, he couldn't help but wonder if he should be sitting at the Ravenclaw table right now.

* * *

"This is taking forever," said Snape under his breath. Glancing every so often at Lily, he knew he wasn't going to be with her. As the Gryffindors cheered for Quinn, Abigail, he saw Lily laugh at a joke that Potter boy had made…his appearance was oddly familiar.

After Abigail Quinn was Robinson, Donner ("SLYTHERIN!"), then Ross, Katherine sat down at the Gryffindor, giving Snape an excuse to stare at Lily again. Anger surged through Snape as he saw her blush towards Potter. When the Sorting Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" for Richard Scott, it hit him. That boy was the same one on the train and Lily was laughing and _blushing_ towards him. Smith, Anissa joined the Slytherin table, then Professor McGonagall's crisp voice came out once again,

"Snape, Severus."

Lily hopefully crossed her fingers so Severus could see. But right now, Snape did not like Lily Evans, and the second the Sorting Hat touched his greasy black hair it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Five more people still had to be sorted before Hogwarts could start the feast. Taylor , Rachel joined Lily, Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter at the Gryffindor table while Sydney Thore went to Hufflepuff. Both White, Bonnie and Williams, Cadum went into Ravenclaw followed by Luke Young becoming a Hufflepuff, which concluded the Sorting.

Professor McGonagall walked briskly away, Sorting Hat and stool in her hands. Albus Dumbledore stood up from his place at the Staff Table, causing no one to move or make a sound in the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, old and new. Since we are all quite hungry after that wonderful Sorting, I will only say this: Twitter and Tweet! Thank you," announced Dumbledore, than sat back down. Instantly, the tables were filled with food of every kind. From roast chicken to peppermint humbugs, any craving could be satisfied.

"So first years, your fullest attention please," said a prefect a little way from the clump of new students at the end of the table. She had wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a Gryffindor Prefect badge pinned to her robes. Every first year turned toward her, even Sirius and James, though their mouths were quite stuffed. "I am Katelyn Feather, the Gryffindor girl prefect. This is Jack Hanson, the boy prefect. After we are excused, find one of us and we will lead you to your common room. You may continue."

Sirius and James just shrugged, and ate some more. When James reached for some more mashd potatoes, the table changed from dinner entres to desserts. Bakery items such as doughnuts and eclairs, ice cream of any flavor imaginable, pudding, pies, cakes, and candy every every color filled the tables and Sirius' and James' eyes lit up immediantly.

"James, is there Hogwarts in heaven?" asked Sirius, not taking his eyes away from the treats.

"I don't know. Why do ya ask?" replied James, staring at the eclairs in particular, still not believing his eyes.

"Because _this_," Sirius whispered, referring to the food, "Is how I'm _always_ gonna imagine heaven until the day I die."

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Lot of fun writing the Sorting. :) P__lease leave comments. Anything helpful._


	6. 5: The Marauders Meet

**Chapter 5**

**The Marauders Meet**

* * *

_I just want to thank everyone who has commented, become a follower, or has made my story one of their favorites. I appreciate it very much and it encourages me to keep writing knowing that some one is reading my story. A special thanks to moonymarauder, my first commenter, and to my best friends, who have helped me write this._

* * *

"Gryffindors! Gryffindors, over here by me please! _Gryffindors! _GRYFFINDORS!" yelled Katelyn Feather as she desperately tried to round up her House. Jack Hanson was also calling over the sea of heads. "GRYFFINDOR STUDENTS OVER HERE _RIGHT_ NOW!" Only a few had listened and as soon as a panicky tone started in Katelyn's voice, Hanson gave his earsplitting whistle. Many heard it and turned towards his direction. "I WANT ALL GRYFFINDORS IN A SINGLE FILE LINE STARTING HERE!" said Hanson not as loudly as needed anymore, pointing in front of him. Satisfied that there was the right amount of Gryffindors lined before him, he commanded, "Okay, follow me!" Up the marble staircase they climbed, then through the twisting halls of Hogwarts.

"Ya know, James, we might need a map of this place," whispered Sirius.

"You read my mind," replied James.

Little did they know, this idea would be the sparks to light a fire – the Marauder's Map. After what seemed hours, they reached a painting of an extremely fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Dragon Radish," answered Katelyn, and the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a circular room full of cushy armchairs, a fireplace, and curtains covering large windows along with scarlet carpet. Tables, all different sizes, were scattered around and the Gryffindor crest was on every piece of furniture.

"Your dormitories are up the stairs. Girls right, boys left. Your luggage has already been carried up," explained Katelyn.

Then they separated either going to the right or left according to their gender. As James, Lupin, Remus, and Peter gathered into their dormitories, the Marauders met for the first time.

"Hi," said James.

"Hi," said Peter.

"Hi," said Lupin.

"What's up?" said Sirius.

James stared at him.

"Where in the name of Merlin did you pick that up?!" exclaimed James.

"It's an American thing," muttered Sirius.

Awkward silence.

"I'm Lupin. Remus Lupin," commented Remus.

"Peter Pettigrew," added Peter.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"James Potter."

"Well, er, let's get some…um…_rest_," declared Lupin.

They all chose beds then fell asleep.

In the morning, the Marauders woke up and Sirius realized something with a jolt. Today he started his wizardring teaching. He already knew a little bit as it was Black tradition to learn Occlumency and several different languages. Of course, he had paid no attention during these and thus knew as much as a Muggleborn. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda had all told him about their times at Hogwarts but Sirius was sure that by the time he graduated, he and James would have much more thrilling tales. By glancing out the window it seemed that dawn had just passed.

After a breakfast in the Great Hall consisting of bacon, toast and eggs, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws headed towards Professor McGonagall's classroom for Double Transfiguration. Sitting on the desk was a cat with markings around its eyes mimicking McGonagall's spectacles.

"I thought we'd start with something more simple than _cats_," said a Ravenclaw.

Without warning, the cat jumped from the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, earning a gasp from everyone in the room.

"Yes, Miss Lewis, we are starting with something more simple than me," said McGonagall, smiling.

"That…was bloody brilliant," cried James.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "Now, please take your seats." When everyone was seated, she continued. "The magic of Transfiguration is very complex and difficult. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and never come back." James caught Sirius' eye and they looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

The Transfiguration class continued, as McGonagall had handed out matches and told them to turn them into sewing needles. Nothing in that class happened that day, as no one mastered transfiguring yet.

On their way to Potions, Lily and Snape passed Sirius and James, not even glancing at them.

"Sirius, I think I'm in love," said James, a dazed expression on his face.

"With that Evans girl? Good luck 'cause you're going to need it if you want to catch her," Lupin and Peter had just caught up to them, and Lupin had overheard James' last sentence.

"I think she fancies that Slytherin boy," commented Peter.

"Impossible. He the most ugly git I've ever seen!" said James, surprised.

"Even so, I think they've known each other for a while," said Lupin.

"How do you know all this?" asked Peter as he turned towards Lupin.

"I hear things. Rumors I guess," he answered.

"We haven't even been here for a day!" exclaimed Peter.

"True. But stuff spreads fast at Hogwarts," said James.

"I guess," said Peter, still unconvinced.

"Sirius, any comments? You've been quiet for an entire conversation, which is a new record for you," James smirked as he said it.

However, they had just reached the Potions classroom, and Sirius couldn't answer. When opening the door, many different smells drifted toward them. Some were relaxing while some were just plain horrid. Professor Slughorn was in the corner, his huge belly and walrus mustache were the same as always. He greeted them with a jolly, "Come on in my boys!" Everyone sat and set up their cauldrons and Slughorn went around the room checking to make sure they were correct. "Please take out _Magical Draughts and Potions_ and begin the potion used to cure boils which can be found on page 5."

The classroom was silent as everyone concentrated on their potion. It was indeed complicated, and the one who had the closest potion to the one described in the book was Snape. "Very good! Take ten points for Slytherin!" exclaimed Slughorn as he saw Snape's potion. Snape left the class beaming, and Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter did not look at him as their life long hate towards him had begun.

* * *

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next," said Sirius examining his scedule, "Narcissa told me about the person who teaches it, Professor Swithin. She suppose to be kind of..._strange._"

"She? It's a girl?" asked Lupin.

"More like woman," answered Sirius.

"Let's see what she's like," said Peter.

They entered her classroom, and it was pitch black except for three wolf Patronuses circling the room.

"What the Merlin..." muttered James.

"Is everyone here?" said a hoarse yet misty whisper from somewhere.

"How are we supposed to know? We can't see a thing!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes, of course. How very rude of me," came the voice again. After hearing a swish of a cloak, dim lanterns filled the room. It wasn't that much light as all the windows were shut, but at each desk there was a lantern so the students could see their work and so the Professor could see them. The Patronuses disappeared into mist.

"Please sit," she said, although she still couldn't be seen. When they were seated, she walked out of the shadows, almost caustiously. Tall and slender, she was very beatiful, although a scars lined her face. Her eyes were green, and her wavy dark auburn hair flowed down her back. Her black cloaks were quite long but didn't collect any dust as they dragged on the floor.

"Welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Cailin Swithin. The Dark Arts are not something to be fiddled with, and neither are it's defenses," like McGonagall, she had the power to keep a class silent when she was speaking, "Over the years, the Dark Arts, or as I like to say, Black Magic has become more complicated and advanced. That is why I have been known to give you challenges far beyond your level. You may face your worse fears in this classroom, or push your strengths farther than you thought they would go. As some of you may know, there is a dark wizard rising to extreme power and force as we speak. His name is Lord Voldemort," a shiver went around the room, "It is feared name, and I'm sure that this is just the beginning of what he will do. He's known for using the three Unforgivable Curses, without mercy for the reciever. Can anyone name the Unforgivables?" No hand was raised. "I guess not. They are the the Imperious Curse, which can control another's mind, the Cruciatus Curse, used for torture, and the third," she paused for effect, "is the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra. _Although many think the killing curse is the worse of the three, I highly disagree. There are things worse than death. Much worse. Things such as the Dementors Kiss, causing one to live without a soul, tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus Curse, or the Imperious, which causes you to have no control as to what you're doing. You could kill your family or best friend and not feel any pain. The world is turning into hell, but we have the choice to save it or let it all die. Those who choose to fight, can stay, and those you want to die without effort, please leave."

No one moved. "Very well. Today, we will start will Expelliarmus, which will disarm your opponent of his or her wand when performed correctly. Without wands, please say the indication with me. _Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus._ Good, good. Please divide into pairs and practice," Professor Swithin finshed. For a few seconds there was no movement, than they all obeyed her. She went around the room, examining and correcting them as she went along. After an hour, not many had succeeded in doing the spell properly. "Time is up, I am sorry to say. We will continue this next lesson. As for homework, read the introduction in _Curses and Counter-Curses. _You are excused."

Everyone left rather quickly, and as the last sudent stepped outside, the door shut with a snap.

* * *

"Wow. Quite a lesson," said James as soon as they were outside Professor Swithin's classroom.

"No kidding. I don't think 'weird' is the right word to descirbe her. More like creepily interesting," said Remus.

"_Creepily interesting,_" mimiced Sirius. "You have a way with words, Lupin."

"How old do you think she is?" asked Peter.

"I dunno. Early thirties," asnwered James. "Why would you ask?"

"Just wondering," muttered Peter.

"That speech thing she did was something else. _'There are things worse than death...The world is turning into hell, but we have the choice to save it or let it all die.' _said Sirius, mocking her whisper, "I mean who the heck does she think she is?"

"She's crazy, that's for sure," said Lupin.

"I thought she was creepily intersting," said James to Remus.

"Oh, come off it," snapped Lupin.

"I'm looking forward towards what she has in store for us. I mean she seems like a good teacher," commented Peter.

"Who wants to make me a bet? That we all are going to battle dementors before our fourth year?" questioned Sirius.

"I say third year so how much you bettin'?" said James in reply.

"Ten Galleons," answered Sirius.

"Deal," said James.

"Now why would you waste your Galleons on a thing like that?" asked Peter, rolling his eyes.

"Because we're both gonna end up forgetting anyways," said Sirius.

"You're both idiots," said Lupin.

"No we're not! We're both just creepily interesting!" cried James.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Every five chapters, I think I will write a thank you like I did above. I hope you like Professor Swithin, I plan her next lesson to be pretty cool. Please comment! Anything appreciated!_


	7. 6: Up!

**Chapter 6**

**"Up!"**

* * *

"So Sirius, where we off to next?" asked James.

Sirius started to take out his schedule, then stopped, and glared at James. "Why should I do it? Use your own!"

James snickered than pulled out his. "Let's see…" he muttered, running down the list with his finger, "Breakfast…Transfiguration…Potions…Defense Against the Dark Arts…we're going to lunch," he declared finally.

"Good. I'm starving," said Lupin.

"What after lunch?" asked Peter.

"Flying Lessons," James replied.

* * *

After a meal consisting of turkey sandwiches and pumpkin juice, Sirius, James, Lupin, and Peter joined their fellow Gryffindors on the Quidditch Field. Snape, along with the rest of the Slytherins, were also there.

Everyone chatted excitingly then fell silent as Madam Chaplin walked onto the field. Tall and built like a Keeper, she was quite intimidating.

"I am Rose Chaplin and I am going to train you if you ever want to play Quiddtich or even ride a broom. Quidditch is highly dangerous, because technically its a game of strategies and trying not to get knocked out. There are plenty rules of a Quidditch Game, but not everyone chooses to obey them. The basic of Quidditch is that there are four balls: the Quaffle, the Snitch, and the two Bludgers. Seven players are on each team, each having a certain job. The Keeper is to try and keep the three Chasers from scoring with the Quaffle. Beaters, there's two of them, try to hit the Bludgers away from their team and injure the other team. Some say the Seeker's job is the hardest of them all. Now the Seeker has to weave in and out of the game looking for the Golden Snitch. Catching the Snitch ends the games and earns the team one hundred and fifty points. Each score with the Quaffle is worth ten. Any questions?" she asked. One person rose their hand.

"Yes Miss..." Madam Chaplin pointed at her so she wouldn't have to say her name.

"It's Griffiths. Denielle Griffiths. And how do you sign up for a Quidditch Team?" Denielle asked.

"You have to be in your second year and go to the Quidditch trails for your House which is set up by the House Captain," explained Madam Chaplin. "Anything else? So, please stand next to your brooms and with your right hand over it, say 'Up'," she commanded, and imediently they followed her instructions. Not many brooms obeyed, and Sirius and James were among the few whose did fly into their hands.

Peter was having some difficulty as his Silver Arrow did not want to do a thing he said.

"Up! Up! Up!" he was practically yelling now, but it made no difference. Eventually, the broom just came up and wacked him in the head.

After each person had successfully upped their broom, Madam Chaplin spoke again. "Now I want you to swing your right leg over and on my whistle you will kick the ground hard, rise a few inches, then come straight down. Am I clear?" she asked, then continued when they all nodded yes. "Okay, on my whistle. One, two, three!" As soon as the whistle blew, the Gryffindors and Slytherin all rose about a foot in the air then came back down.

"Good, very good," complimented Madam Chaplin. Over the next hour and a half, she required them to fly in circles, formations, and she even let them race each other. By the time the class was over, James had been called "a complete natural" and so had Sirius. Lily was a pretty good flier which had impressed Sirius and James. Those who had failed completely at flying (such as Peter, Snape, Rachel Taylor, Christopher Bondar, and Nicole Hamilton), would be Sirius and James' main conversation starter over the next few days, although they never made fun of Peter.

Lupin had just glimpsed at his notes, and he announced that Charms was next, "So we have Charms next, then dinner, then homework time, then bed." However, Sirius and James, who were fighting over who was better at flying, did not hear him.

"-but remember that dive I did towards the end?" questioned Sirius.

"_Dive? _You never did a dive!" answered James, his voice rising.

"Did too!" argued an angry Sirius.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Ladies, ladies, I hate to interrupt your lovely discussion, but you are going the opposite direction of the Charms classroom, which is where we need to go next," interjected Lupin.

* * *

Charms and Dinner were done, and Gryffindors of all ages sat around the Common Room, doing homework.

Sirius, James, and Lupin had already finished reading the Introduction of _Curses and Counter-Curses_. Professor Flitwick had assigned them a sixteen inch long essay about Levitation, which Peter hadn't even started.

"So what's tomorrow..." muttered James as he took out his schedule. "Let's see...History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and _double _Defense Against the Dark Arts," he finished with a sigh.

"I hear History of Magic is the dullest subject there is," commented Sirius.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Peter as he struggled to fit _Curses and Counter-Curses_ back into his bag.

* * *

Severus Snape banged his book on the table in frustration. There was no use. It was absolutely impossible to concentrate on homework when he had much more pressing matters on his mind. Like how he was going to protect Lily from James Potter...

* * *

"You know James, your cat is getting really fat," remarked Lupin as James' tabby hopped onto his lap.

"Have you named it yet?" asked Sirius.

"Not yet," answered James.

"Hey Sirius, isn't that your owl?" questioned Peter, pointing at the barn owl at the window.

"It is Salad!" James exclaimed, causing passers to stare.

"Salad? Its name is Salad?!" Lupin laughed.

"Actually, its real name is Salazar. But thanks to a certain person," Sirius glared at James, "its called Salad."

"He made me a deal," said James, smirking.

"Oh? And what was that?" Peter asked, an eyebrow raised.

As James explained about Diagon Alley, Sirius got up and retrieved the letter from his owl.

"Thank you Salad," said Sirius and after a twitter of 'you're welcome', Salad flew to the Owlery.

He recognized the loopy cursive on the envelope and froze. It was none other than Bellatrix Black's.

* * *

_September 2, 1971_

_Dear Sirius,_

_All is well here so don't get your hopes up that I am writing to tell you that something bad has happened to me. Your mum and dad say hi._

_I know you've only been there for a day and and a night but I am pleased to inform you that Rodolphus has asked me to marry him. Thus, I am engaged. We are getting married on Christmas, so instead of the annual Christmas party, we are having my wedding. You are Ring Bearer and James is Flower Boy as I couldn't find anyone better. _

_I did come with some disappointing news for you though. We will not be going to the Quidditch World Cup next summer as your father was unable to get tickets. Hope __you had a decent first day of Hogwarts and didn't set off too many fireworks. By the way, I sent your owl to you with this letter because it's really stupid and thinks 12 Grimmauld is its home and came back today. I'd keep an eye on it. __Tell James that he will be staying with us for Christmas and you should have seen how overjoyed I was when I heard._

_Happy Halloween as I will try to avoid talking to you until Christmas,_

_Bellatrix Black (soon to be) Lestrange_

* * *

Sirius let out a great sigh of relief. He thought something might have happened to Andromeda or Narcissa. As for his parents and Bella, he didn't care about their health at all. Although this was not what he had been expecting, it didn't really surprise him. Bella and Rodolphus had been going out for a long time but it would be a while before he got used to the name Bellatrix Lestrange.

He sat back down and started pouring over his Charms essay.

"Who was the letter from?" asked James.

"Bella. She's getting married to Rodolphus, I'm not going to the Quidditch World Cup, and you're staying with us for Christmas," answered Sirius.

"She getting married?! HER?! Never would I have thought that she would get married before me...So she's now Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, eh?" said James more to himself than anybody.

"Yeah. Kind of weird," said Sirius.

"I would think so...after all the years we've known her...it's definately going to take some getting used to," said James.

"She also said my owl's really stupid and flew back to my house today," muttered Sirius.

James burst out laughing. "I don't blame her. It is really stupid."

* * *

Outside the dormitory window, James could see the half moon shining over the Forbidden Forest. Just then, his cat jumped onto his bed and curled up beside him. As James scratched it's ears, the orange fur reminded him of that Evans girl hair...those green eyes of hers matched his tabby's.

"I think I will name you Lily," whispered James into the night. Lily gave an affectionate purr then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I enjoyed hitting Peter Pettigrew in the head with a broomstick very much. Also, I have a cat named Lily so I'm going to try and incorporate some of the funny things my cat does in the story as James' cat. Please comment! Thanks!_


	8. 7: If He Doesn't Catch You

**Chapter 7**

**If He Doesn't Catch You**

* * *

"Congratulations James! You finally named your cat!" exclaimed Sirius at breakfast the next morning when James told them the news.

"Wait Sirius. Don't get too excited. He might of named it some kind of food, like he nicknamed your owl," said Lupin, not smiling.

"True. And knowing James, it's probably Eclair," said Sirius, not grinning anymore.

"So, what did you name it?" Lupin turned towards James.

"Lily," he answered.

Sirius' jaw dropped, revealing half chewed cereal mixed with milk. Lupin spit his fresh sip of pumpkin juice on his toast, and Peter just stared.

"YOU WHAT?!" came their voices in perfect sync after a few seconds of shock.

"First of all, Sirius, shut your mouth. That's disgusting. Remus, I hope you're up to experimenting tastes because your toast now has some serious problems. And Peter, it's not polite to stare and-" James was interrupted by Sirius whispering something. "What was that Sirius?"

"I said Bellatrix. You remind me of Bellatrix," said Sirius more clearly.

James laughed and rolled his eyes, "Anyways yes, I did name the cat Lily."

"So how are we going to know if you're talking about the cat or the person in the future?" questioned Lupin.

"Easy. We call the cat, Lily the Cat, and the person, Lily the Human," suggested Peter.

"No," said James. "When I'm talking about the cat, it's name will be Lily. When I'm talking about the person, I will call her-"

"Your true love?"

"Your crush?"

"Your bride to be?"

"Evans," finished James, completely ignoring the trio.

"You couldn't have come up with anything more romantic?" asked Sirius.

"What does Evans mean anyways?" said a confused Peter.

"It's her last name you idiots," sighed Lupin, wondering how anyone could be so ignorant. "I like Peter's idea though. We might as well call it Cat Lily," continued Lupin.

"Okay, fine. But-" James was cut off for the third time.

"Here's the Owl Post!" cried Peter, pointing at the hundreds of owls that just entered the Great Hall.

A tawny landed in front of Sirius holding a newspaper.

"Thank you," said Sirius giving the owl a few Knuts.

"What's that?" asked James.

"I've started to take the _Daily Prophet_," Sirius answered. "Let's see...Ministry caught a Death Eater, some guy got killed, something about that werewolf..."

"Can I see that something about that werewolf?" questioned Lupin.

"Yeah sure," said Sirius, pulling the page out and handing it to him.

There on page six of the _Daily Prophet_, was a large photo of Fenrir Greyback, licking his lips. Lupin's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**_Fenrir Greyback, The Worst of Them All?_**

_After over twenty attacks on innocent witches and wizards, Fenrir Greyback is now one of the Ministry's main priorities. The Ministry of Magic is becoming chaotic as You-Know-Who is becoming more powerful everyday, along with his Death Eaters. The Auror Office has been paying close attention to Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback, who seem to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle. However, Greyback seems more eager to attack than the other two. Is he the worse of all of You-Know-Who's followers? He's thirsty for blood even when it's not full moon, and just loves to play with his food before he eats, meaning his known for using the Cruciatus Curse several times before moving in himself. As for getting him in Azkaban, the Ministry assures they're doing all they can.  
__"He's the one we want to catch and throw in Azkaban most, after You-Know-Who," said a Ministry official.  
__"As soon as I get my hands on him, I would kill and torture him myself if we didn't have to get information from him," says Rufus Scrimgeor, head of the Auror office.  
__"Almost every department is devoted to catching him and You-Know-Who," Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, informs us.  
__It is easier said than done, as Greyback has been in a disguise the last month, changing every day. He has also been living with the werewolves underground London but not for long enough durations for the Ministry to catch him. Meanwhile, take extra caution during trips and outings and do not go out alone on full moon nights. If you sight Greyback, please contact Scrimgeor or Alastor Moody immendiently, both in the Auror office._

* * *

Lupin finished reading and turned toward Sirius and James, "Didn't you two mention Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange last night?"

"Yep. Bella's my cousin and Rodolphus is soon to be my cousin-in-law or something," replied Sirius.

"They're mentioned in this article," said Lupin then quoted, "_The Auror Office has been paying close attention to Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback, who seem to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle_."

"Bellatrix went with us to both Diagon Alley and Platform 9 3/4," muttered James.

"Who cares?! Maybe she'll go to Azkaban!" said Sirius excitingly. "I better not get my hopes up too high though..."

* * *

"But Severus, what do I have to be careful about?!" cried Lily impatiently. Since they both finished breakfast, Snape was walking Lily to the History of Magic classroom.

"James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you?!" answered Snape, his voice rising slightly.

"He seems fine though. Why should I be worried?" Lily's voice softened.

Glad to not having to be yelling at Lily anymore, Snape whispered, "He likes you and if you fall for him, I think he is going to seriously emotionally hurt you."

"He not a Death Eater, Sev. He just a stupid eleven year old git who has a crush on me. What's the big deal?" her voice was still soft, but turning dangerously sweet. As she started to stride away, Snape had to run to reach her.

Snape sighed. Why couldn't she just get it? "Look," he tried explaining again, "I'm just afraid you'll fall for him and he won't catch you."

She stopped walking. "You're jealous of him."

"No, I'm not," snapped Snape.

"Of course! This is it! You're afraid that he'll get me instead of you!" exclaimed Lily, starting to march away.

"No it's not!" argued Snape, running to catch up again, "Let me say it again Lily: I'm just afraid you'll fall for him and he won't catch you. I don't want his fake love to hurt you!"

"What if I do like him?" answered Lily.

"This is what I mean! He's tricking you!" said Snape, getting angry again.

"I never said I did. I just said 'what if?' And what is this fake love thing? He likes me Sev, he named his cat after me!" yelled Lily. She hated fighting with Severus but sometimes he was just impossible.

"He what?!" it was Snape's turn to stop walking.

"Named his cat after me. I overheard him talking about it at breakfast. I don't think he noticed I was a few seets down," said Lily who starting to walk again but slowly.

"James Potter named his cat after you," muttered Snape.

"Yes," said Lily.

"This proves it," said Snape.

"Proves what?," Lily rolled her eyes.

"He must of noticed you were a few seats down and was trying to get your attention!" said Snape, more to himself than anything.

"Not a chance," said Lily and although she didn't admit it, she was thinking exactly the same thing.

They reached the classroom door and Snape looked her in the eyes, "If you fall for him, and that James Potter doesn't catch you, I'll be there to help you up."

Then he turned around and just walked away, leaving Lily with tears starting in her eyes.

* * *

"Fresh air!" cried Sirius as soon as they were outside Professor Binn's door.

"Bella and Narcissa were right. History of Magic is the _dullest _subject ever!" exclaimed James.

"Off to Herbology!" declared Lupin.

"I'm ready for Christmas vacation already!" said James.

"No you aren't. Because Christmas vacation means Bella's wedding and I forgot to mention last night that you are Flower Boy and I'm Ring Bearer," said Sirius.

"I'm a what?!" cried James.

Lupin and Peter laughed at the horror-struck look on James' face.

"Flower Boy," answered Sirius, a smirk starting on his face.

"But that's a girl's job!" James was yelling now and attracting a lot of attention.

"Exactly," muttered Sirius.

"Now I really want her to go to Azkaban before the wedding so I don't have to embarrass myself," said James.

"I'll meet you guys at Herbology," said Sirius.

"Okay, but where are going?" asked Lupin.

"To the bathroom," replied Sirius.

"Wonderful," said James.

Sirius left them and started walking through the crowds. It was so immense that he didn't know where he was and which direction he was heading. Eventually, the amount of people thinned and he saw the door to the Transfiguration classroom. He knew the restroom was nearby, but now he had to head straight towards the Herbology greenhouses. A she rushed forward he ran into Lily Evans-literally. Both their notes and paper scattered everywhere as Sirius repeatingly apologized. On one paper the name was covered up.

Their hands rested on it at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So I'm starting to get more romantic than funny...I don't know if this is good or bad so please tell me._


	9. 8: Kiss Then SLAP

**Chapter 8**

***Kiss* Then *SLAP***

* * *

Lily tried to move her hand away from the paper quickly, but Sirius caught it. They held hands, looking each other straight in the eye.

Sirius made his move.

There was a _slap _as Lily hit him full across the face. He stared as she stormed away from him, leaving him with the mess of papers.

* * *

During Herbology, of which he was ten minutes late, Sirius couldn't help but keep glancing at Lily. Lily Evans. With that perfect hair and those pretty green eyes. What did she think about him anyways? Him, Sirius Black, with the overlong hair and the mischevious attitude. Maybe she'd like it better if his hair was shorter. Or something... He knew what he would like. For her to just tell him how she felt about him.

As soon as Herbology finished, Sirius caught up with her. "Lily! Wait up!" he called, and she turned around. "Here's your notes," he said digging in his book bag and handing her the papers she didn't get after she had left him in the hallway.

She snatched them from him and said a cold, "Thank you."

Then Lily marched away like earlier.

"Why the heck do woman have to be so darn complicated!?" muttered Sirius in anger.

* * *

"Sirius, if there wasn't gravity, you'd be floating," whispered James during Charms as Professor Flitwick explained in his squeaky voice about Levitation.

"Sirius?" asked Lupin, because Sirius hasn't responded.

"SIRIUS!"

"Hm?" answered Sirius, the dazed expression disappearing.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah yeah, sure..." replied Sirius, but he wasn't sure at all. Returning to his thoughts, his surroundings seemed to disappear again.

* * *

_There she was, red hair and green eyes. Sirius grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. He kissed her full on the lips, he just had to do it. Lily Evans responded with hitting him full across the face. Sirius reached up to feel the the place on his cheek where she hit him. He stared after her as she marched away, leaving him with all the papers._

_The scene started over._

_Again._

_And another time._

* * *

"SIRIUS! WILL YOU STOP DAYDREAMING!" yelled James into Sirius' ear. On the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sirius had been replaying his first kiss in his mind over and over again.

"Sorry James. What do need?" asked Sirius.

"You to be in your right mind!" James replied.

"He'll never be in his right mind," admitted Lupin.

"Shut it Remus," snapped Sirius.

"What have you been daydreaming about anyways?" questioned James.

"Nothing," answered Sirius, a bit too quickly.

"Ooooooo! Does this have anything to do with girls?" exclaimed Peter.

All three of them stared at him, a smirk on each of their faces.

"Why do you guys ALWAYS have to guess right?!"

"AHA! I was right!" said a triumphant Peter, pumping his fist in the air.

"So he is right?" asked James.

"Yes," muttered Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius, didn't hear that last part," teased Lupin.

"Yes! Alright! It's about girls!" yelled Sirius.

"Does this have anything to do with a particular Lily Evans?" Lupin and Peter said at the same time, both of them having an eyebrow raised and a smile on their face.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO GUESS RIGHT?!" bellowed Sirius, causing passerby to stare.

* * *

"Please take your seats," whispered the hoarse, yet misty voice from the shadows in the corner of the classroom. The three wolf Patronuses ran around the room even though the lanterns were present.

"Did everyone read the Introduction to _Curses and Counter-Curses?_" Professor Swithin said. In answer, everyone nodded yes.

"Very well. Continue to practice 'expelliarmus' in pairs," she announced and they did as they were told. Professor Swithin emerged from the darkness and went around the room correcting and instructing.

After a hour, many had successfully expelliarmused their partners. With three claps of her hands, Swithin caused everyone to stop moving.

"Now, I have a little surprise for my first years. Dumbledore has allowed me to catch a boggart which was in Professor McGonagall's desk, and _play _with it," announced the Professor, lingering on the word 'play'. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

To Swithin's surprise, someone raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Rost?"

"Uh...it's Ross and a boggart is a..thing that-" Katherine Ross was cut off by Swithin.

"Do you mean an undentifiable creature?"

"Yeah...Anyways, it is an undentifiable creature that turns into the person it faces' worst fear," said Ross as many people had the same two words cross their minds, _ah crap. _"It likes dark and enclosed spaces, like McGonagall's desk," finished Katherine.

"Thank you Miss Ress. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"It's Ross."

"Whatever. Now," said Professor Swithin, pulling a black briefcase from her desk, "inside here is the boggart. When you all line up single file, I will release it." No one seemed to eager to line up or even move. "C'mon, line up," commanded Swithin and the Gryffindors obeyed, fist in line being James, and last being Lupin.

"What boggarts hate most is laughter. So, to make the boggart, in want of a better word, funny, say 'Ridikulus'. All together without wands, _'Ridikulus, Ridikulus.'_ Very good. On the count of three, are you ready Potter?" James nodded and Swithin continued, "One...Two...Three!" At once she opened the briefcase, and out came a vampire.

James pointed his wand at it with a shaking hand, "R-R-Ridikulus!" The vampire fangs shrunk to normal size.

For the first time since the first years had met her, Professor Swithin smiled. "Next!"

Trembling as he stepped forward, Sirius faced the boggart which turned into a giant, growling wolf that leapt towards him. "Ridikulus!" yelled Sirius desperately. Immediently, it stopped and its eyes turned from being cold and cruel to warm and friendly. It sat down, rolled over, and stuck its tongue out, smiling. This time laughter filled the dark room.

"Next!"

After transforming into a mummy, giant spider, even Mrs. Norris, all with hilarious results, it was Peter's turn. He stepped forward, and all light disappeared. Loud whispers came behind him, like "Ouch! That was my foot!"

"Ridikulus!" The windows in the classroom sprang open, and sunlight poured in. This time, Professor Swithin laughed. And then it wasn't the sun that lit up the room, it was Swithin's laughter. It made her look younger and it wasn't that annoying laugh that 'drove people up the wall'. It was beautiful laughter of genuine joy that made everyone else smile. However the only thing she said was, "This is the brightest this classroom has been as long as I have been teaching. What the heck, let's just keep them open!" and it wasn't in her usual whisper. Instead she using a clear voice that was quite cheerful.

"Next!"

More and more worse fears came, then Lupin was about to step foward when McGonagall burst into the room. She stopped dead short, and by the expression on her face, she was having trouble understanding if she had walked into the wrong room or not.

"What the..."

"How may I help you, Minerva?" asked Swithin, tears from laughing falling on her face, still smiling, and in a normal voice.

"Am I in Cailin Swithin's classroom and who are you and what have you done to the Professor?" was McGonagall's only response.

"I am who I appear to be and this is my classroom. Now how may I help you?" answered Swithin.

"Uh...Albus wants to see you when you're done with this class or whatever you're doing," said McGonagall, still staring at each part of the room, not believing her eyes.

"I'm done. I'll come as soon as I put this away," said Professor Swithin.

"I didn't get to go," declared Lupin.

"Oh. Come in tonight-" started Swithin but McGonagall interrupted her.

"Probably tomorrow night. We have a lot to talk about."

"Never mind then. Come in tomorrow night," said Swithin, "Class dismissed."

Everyone left, discussing the lesson. As the last person stepped outside, the door shut rather quickly.

Professor Swithin faced the boggart, now dementor, and struggled to push it into the briefcase. Eventually, she snapped the case lock and set it inside her desk. Pointing her wand at each window, they each closed but she left one nearest to her desk open then turned to face MGonagall.

"What is it?" asked Professor Swithin.

"Professor Dumbledore needs you," said McGonagall.

"Why?"

"Come quickly. Albus says it's not urgent but I disagree," answered McGonagall.

Both of them walked out of the room speed walking, robes flowing behind them.

"So what is it?" asked Swithin keeping her voice as low as possible while passing a group of Ravenclaws.

"Dumbledore says we might be attacked."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I plan the next chpt to be a Special Chapter from one of my OC's point of view. Please comment! Thanks._


	10. 9: The Cloak and Curses

**Chapter 9**

**The Cloak and Curses**

* * *

"We might be attacked?!" exclaimed Professor Swithin, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Shhhh! And yes, Albus does have his suspicions," answered McGonagall.

"But Minerva, this doesn't make any sense. Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort, _oh please _Minerva, get used to the name already!" cried Swithin, as McGonagall had flinched when she said Voldemort's name.

Professor Swithin returned to her whisper, "Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. Why the hell would he attack Hogwarts when Albus is headmaster?"

"That's the point. You-Know-Who is trying to lie low for a few years until he is as most powerful as he's going to get. Thus, he's going to send his most loyal Death Eaters here to try to kill Albus so You-Know-Who can take over Hogwarts when he is ready," replied McGonagall.

"Which is when?" asked Swithin.

"Sooner than later, I'm afraid," sighed Professor McGonagall.

Just then they reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's Office. "Fizzing Whizbees," said McGonagall clearly, and they started walking up the staircase. When they reached the grand oak door, Swithin knocked loudly three times.

"Come in," came Albus Dumbledore's calm voice.

As they walked in, they found that Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Binns, and Kettleburn were already there along with Filch holding Mrs. Norris and Hagrid taking up most of the room.

"Ah, Minerva, Cailin, please sit," announced Dumbledore and he conjured out of mid-air two more chairs for them.

"Now, I have formed this meeting to discuss a matter that might be occurring any minute. I have my suspicions that we might be attacked by Voldemort's Death Eaters. I don't know if I am right or not, and to find out, someone in this room is going have to become a spy on Voldemort for me," declared Dumbledore. No one either moved or breathed. "After nights of thinking, I have decided that...Cailin, will you please stand."

Swithin stood up slowly, almost unsure if she should obey or not.

"I have chosen Cailin to become my agent. Thus," Dumbledore looked her straight in the eye, "I will require you to become a Death Eater, and may cause you to face certain death at Voldemort's own wrath."

* * *

"I can't believe we got no homework today from Defense Against the Dark Arts!" cried Peter in glee as the four Marauders stepped into their dormitory. They all had finished thier homework and were just going to mess around until it was time for bed.

"Hey James! Since we have nothing better to do, want to pull a prank with the Cloak?" asked Sirius, sprawling himself on the bed.

"Cloak? What cloak?" asked Lupin, glancing up from his book.

James kicked his trunk open, and pulled out an old traveling cloak, which he put on. Instantly, his body disappeared and his head seemed to be floating in mid-air.

Lupin dropped his book, and Peter just stared, unable to comprehend what he was looking at.

"Who wants to go give Mrs. Norris a good kick?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, all four of them were lurking through Hogwarts corridors, searching for Mrs. Norris, squeezed under James' Invisibility Cloak. Turning a corner, they saw Filch running past, cursing Peeves.

"Change of plan," said James under his breath. He stuck his foot out from under the Cloak, causing Filch to fall flat on his face. It took all of the four's self-control not to burst out laughing at this point. Mrs. Norris came mewing a few seconds later and in a flash, Lupin had kicked her high into the air. Sirius decided to have even more fun. Letting himself to laugh, since many of the Blacks' laugh was kind of an evil, bark like, crackle, including Sirius', it echoed off the walls scaring Filch more. Then Sirius spoke in the most creepy and ghostly voice he could muster.

"Argus Filch, I would not suggest upsetting Peeves. He now has me. And I will haunt you." At this point, Argus Filch screamed, grabbed Mrs. Norris, and fled from the corridor.

Taking off the Cloak and bursting with laughter, Sirius, James, Lupin, and Peter all high-fived each other.

"We are the Marauders!" cried Sirius.

"What does Maruaders mean?" questioned Peter.

"Technically it means mischief makers," answered Lupin.

"Well, that's us!" exclaimed James.

"Definitely!"

"Absolutely!"

"Who wants to go find Snivellus Snape?"

* * *

"There he is!" exclaimed James, pointing towards Severus Snape. They were out on the Hogwarts Grounds and Severus was sitting down, back to a tree, doing homework. James poked his wand out from under the Cloak, took aim and whispered, "Locomotor Wibbly!"

Snape's legs started to dance uncontrollably. Unfortunately, Narcissa was nearby. She, Slytherin girl prefect, shot the counter-curse at him for the Jelly-Legs Jinx then spun around.

"Okay! Who did this!" she yelled, and it wasn't a question, it was a command. When no one responded, and since she knew about James' cloak, she put two and two together.

"JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER AND SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"Now, we run," muttered Sirius.

* * *

Safe in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, the Marauders pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and each fell onto their beds, laughing uncontrollably.

"What did you do to Snivellus, James?!" exclaimed Lupin when he had enough breath.

"Jelly-Legs Jinx. It was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts' book," answered James.

"Genuis. Who do you want to get tomorrow night?" asked Sirius.

"Actually, remember the first night here and you said we might need a map of this place?" replied James.

"Oh yeah! At midnight we could sneak out of our dorm with the cloak and start to make a map of Hogwarts!" said Sirius.

"Let's not make just a regular map. Lets make the Marauder's Map. Purveyers of Aids to Magical Mischief!" said Lupin.

"It could show all the secret passageways of Hogwarts and show who and where everyone in this entire is!" suggested Peter.

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?!" asked James.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?!"

"Oh yeah, good point. I guess I must not have noticed," said James.

"How could you not have noticed THAT?!" yelled Peter.

"Because that's how his brain works," said Sirius.

"He has a brain? Well that's news to me!" exclaimed Lupin.

* * *

"Look, Cailin! Try to understand! Try to see it how Albus sees it! Try to understand!" McGonagall was desperately trying to talk to Swithin, but Swithin's face was covered by today's _Daily Prophet_.

"No, Minerva," said Swithin calmly, flipping down the newspaper, "you try to understand."

McGonagall spoke again, "Cailin, I didn't want you to have to do this but-"

"You didn't want me to have to do this? Did you have anything to do with helping to choose who would take the task?"

"No, but-"

"Shush Minerva."

"Don't you shush me! You will listen t-"

"No seriously. Shut it. I hear something."

Cailin Swithin walked to the window and stared down.

"Damn it. They're here."

Minerva McGonagall joined her at the window.

There was three Death Eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, and Fenrir Greyback.

Professor Swithin ran from the room and McGonagall quickly ran after her. McGonagall had a pretty good idea of where Swithin was leading to and didn't like it one bit.

They reached the two doors leading outsie the castle and with a wave of her wand, Swithin caused the doors to fly open. She stormed towards the three Voldemort followers and as soon as she had good aim, bright green light shot out her wand. McGonagall was quite surprised that Swithin would start a duel with the Killing Curse but she reminded herself never to underestimate Cailin Swithin. Fenrir Greyback turned just in time to reflect the spell. Bellatrix cackled loudly.

"Ah, want to kill? C'mon Professor, give me your best shot!" laughed Bella.

Another blast of green light shot from Swithin's wand straight towards Bellatirix's chest. Swithin was ready to duel to the death.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So I know in the last chpt's Author Note I said that this chpt would be from one of my OC's POVs. But I just did the first and last part of this chapter from McGonagall and Swithin's Pov instead.  
__Here's a question for my readers: Would you like me to include a few chapters from like the Professors' or other HP characters' POVs because I would assume that sometime around 1971 Dumbledore was starting the Order of the Phoenix. So I could include the starting of the OotP if you would like. Please comment or PM me your answer!  
Thanks and hope you're enjoying the story!_


	11. 10: Dueling With Fire

**Chapter 10**

**Dueling With Fire**

* * *

_Thanks to all my readers and I can't believe I already have eight followers! Special thank you to ThePotterGirls1298, my BFF in real life who lead me to this awesome site and helped me come up with the idea for this fanfic._

* * *

"So we are!" laughed Bellatrix, reflecting the spell. "Well, let's see how long you'll last," Bella nodded towards Rodolphus and Greyback and the three stepped forward. Red light burst out of their wands at the same time, shooting at the Professor. With a wave of her wand, the spells shot backwards toward the trio. They ducked and the curses flew into the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay then, let's duel," sneered Bellatrix. Instantly, flames shot out of Swithin's wand. Before Bella had even guarded herself, more fire came. Again and again. The grass around Swithin's feet burst into blue flame; the force of her spell frolicking with her robes as they flowed behind her.

"Minerva!" yelled Cailin Swithin, still managing to keep Bellatrix Black, Fenrir Greyback, and Rodolphus Lestrange at bay. "Get all the students into the Great Hall and alert Dumbledore! NOW!"

McGonagall sprinted towards the castle's front door.

"So you still teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, eh?" asked Bella.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do," Swithin didn't know what Black was playing at but figured that the longer she chatted, the longer she stayed alive.

"Hmph. Let's see if you teach what you really know. CRUCIO!" cried Bellatrix. However, Professor Swithin reflected the spell. In a split second, fire was shot at Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Greyback once more.

"Kitten likes to scratch," teased Bellatrix, hissing to mimic a cat. By the expression of fury on Swithin's face, 'tiger likes to kill' would be more fitting.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore, along with McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Hagrid, and a few others stormed out from the Entrance Hall and in Swithin's direction. The three Death Eaters froze. Without warning and at the exact same moment, they shot a combination of Greyback over enthusiastically yelling, "EXPELLIARMUS!", Rodolphus crying, "STUPEFY!", and Bellatrix screaming, "CRUCIO!" Joining together, the spells created a bolt of silver wand sparks, looking almost like a line of liquid mercury. It hit Minerva McGonagall straight in the chest, sending her flying backwards and landing on the ground unconsious.

Any love or light left in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared. Swithin let out an outrage of rash swearing that I am not willing to repeat. All the Professors pointed their wands at the three, but Swithin had better plans. Turning into her (registered) Animagus form, an extremely large and powerful black and white wolf, she leapt at Bellatrix. Her teeth met the flesh in Bella's shoulder, causing her to drop her wand. Screaming like mad, Bellatrix made quite a distraction to Rodolphus and Greyback, which was just what Dumbledore and Flitwick needed. Suddenly, Greyback was howling in pain and doubling up, clutching his leg from an unnamed curse Dumbledore had shot at it. Rodolphus had been stupefyed by Flitwick. Bella managed to get a hold of her dagger in her boot and stabbed it into the wolf's chest. Quickly, Bella grabbed hold of Rodolphus, her wand, and Greyback then Death-Eater-disapparated.

* * *

"A mix of curses like this is powerful. I'm surprised she's still alive," declared Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing about McGonagall. Both McGonagall and Swithin were occupying a bed; McGonagall was still not knocked out, and a curse had apparently been on Bellatrix's knife so the wounds it causes would never be completely healed. And although Madam Pomfrey insisted on Swithin trying to fall asleep and rest, she was still participating in the discussion happening there.

"Is she going to recover soon?" asked Dumbledore, concerningly observing McGonagall over his half-moon spectacles.

"Soon. A while. Sometime in the future. I really have no idea. I recommend we call St. Mungo's immendiently," replied Madam Pomfrey.

"St. Mungo's? Is it really that serious?" questioned Swithin.

"Yes. And I would recommend St. Mungo's for you as well," said Madam Pomfrey. Swithin groaned.

"What about Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts?" squeaked Flitwick.

"You mean, who is going to teach? I haven't really given it much thought," answered Dumbledore.

"We could cancel the lessons until further notice," suggested Slughorn.

"I agree. I mean, who knows how long this," Kettleburn motioned to Swithin and McGonagall, "is going to take?"

"I can still teach!" said Swithin defensively, wincing in pain as she put her hand to where her robes were blood stained.

"You're quite convincing," said Slughorn.

"Shut it Horace," said Swithin.

"Cailin, I will not permit it. You are injured and we should-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"REALLY BE GETTING THEM TO ST. MUNGO'S!"

"My thoughts exactly," said Dumbledore.

"Fine. Fine. Do your magic," muttered Swithin reluctantly.

* * *

The news of Swithin's duel against Bellatrix Black spread throughout Hogwarts in a blink of an eye. So did the fact that all years would be dropping two of the most complicated subjects there was. Sure, they all felt bad about Swithin and McGonagall being in St. Mungos, but how could they not be happy about free periods? Sirius and James showed their joy by setting off a firework display in the Gryffindor common room. Jack Hanson yelled at them for interrupting homework time, although many Gryffindors were cheering them on. Eventually, the Marauders sat down to start homework.

"Poor McGonagall and Swithin," said Sirius with fake pity in his voice.

"They'll be back soon," said James.

"I'm surprised Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback would come attacking Hogwarts after that recent article in the _Daily Prophet_," wondered Lupin out loud.

"Me too. What the heck did they think they were doing?" asked James.

"Don't ever say this to her, but I think Bella's a little hit in the head," whispered Sirius.

"If you mean she's mental, I think the same," said James, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Yeah. I mean, look how she wears her hair. Bleck," said Peter.

"And her voice. It's soooooooo annoying," Sirius did his best to imitate his cousin, but failed miserably, "Sirius! James! Shut up and listen to me! You two are such big gits! Gosh, why do I have to be your babysitter?!"

James laughed, "Wonderful, Sirius. Bravo!"

"So that's why James and Sirius are such idiots. They were raised by Bellatrix Black," teased Lupin.

"Oh shut up," snapped Sirius playfully, smiling.

Outside the window, the first rain of the season pattered down. The grounds turned to mud, and the clouds overhead set a dark setting over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A dark setting that mimicked the future.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the wait of this chapter and it being so short. I had writer's block. Keeping R&Ring! Thanks!_


	12. 11: Guys, I'm A Werewolf

**Chapter 11**

**"Guys, I'm A Werewolf."**

* * *

In the morning, the sun was rising over a crisp and clear day. Clouds were white and plentiful with droplets of dew on the blades of bright green grass below them. Mud leftover from the rain the night before was hardening. Gusts of wind flew in from the South, rustling the trees and hopping from tree to tree. Since autumn was beginning, leaves changed into vibrant shades of yellow, orange, and red. It was a perfect, beautiful day. Almost.

Voldemort was still on the rise, articles of Death Eaters filled the _Daily Prophet_, and Professors Swithin and McGonagall were both still occupying a bed in St. Mungo's. Today had also been the day Lupn had been dreading, 5 September. The reason he had been dreading it was a simple reason. Tonight was a full moon.

Now, that was a completely absurd reason to dread something unless you were a werewolf. And that was exactly what Remus Lupin was.

Throughout breakfast, as he watched Sirius, James, and Peter crack each other up, thoughts drifted through his head. Thoughts about what he should do. _Should I tell them or not? They are the only friends I have. What if they don't like me after I tell them the truth? I shouldn't tell them. Yes, I should. I shouldn't keep secrets from them. But what if they do leave me? I could just make up excuses for being gone. But surely they'll see the pattern, being gone once a month during full moon. Well, Peter won't. Sirius and James will. Sirius and James are idiots, but they're smart idiots. I should tell them before they figure it out otherwise. No I shouldn't. Yes I should! NO! YES! NO! YES! This argument against myself isn't getting me anywhere, _thought Lupin.

"Remus? You okay?" asked Sirius, staring at him, concern in his grey eyes. "You're not laughing or eating."

"Uh...yeah. Just have..er, _matters_ on my mind," replied Lupin.

"If you're worrying about the Death Eaters, don't. Dumbledore won't let it happen again," assured Peter.

"That's not it, although it kinda freaked me out yesterday," said Remus.

"Is it Charms then? I bet it's Charms," said James, smiling.

"No," said Lupin, not returning James' grin. "Do you three think I can talk to you in the dormitory?" He glanced around at the overcrowded Great Hall where they were eating breakfast.

"Yeah, sure," said Sirius. After the Marauders were shut in the Gryffindor boys dormitory and Remus had checked to make sure the door was securely closed, Remus turned to face them. The trio was sitting on James bed, looking more serious than Lupin thought he had ever seen them.

"So, what's wrong?" questioned James.

"I am going to trust you three with my most deepest secret. A secret that is most powerful, and I could get extremely hurt both physically and emotionally if you tell someone," Remus Lupin took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Guys, I'm a werewolf."

A few moments of shocked silence followed this, ending because of James, "You're joking."

"I wish I was," sighed Lupin.

"This can't be true! You're the nicest and bestest person in this world! This..this...is just impossible!" exclaimed Peter.

"It is very possible," said Lupin.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Sirius.

"I was afraid that you would abandon me. You're the only friends I've had except for my family. I don't want to lose you," said Lupin, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"You can't loose us. We're the Marauders. Nothing can change that," whispered Sirius.

* * *

On the way to Herbology, the four troublemakers were stopped by Professor Sprout.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you," said Sprout. Sirius hoped it didn't have anything to do with the Dungbombs he had set off on a third floor corridor for entertainment.

"And I need to go this direction. Goodbye," declared Sirius, and Lupin, James, and Peter speedwalked in the oppisite direction of the Professor.

"BLACK!"

"Sudden change of mind," muttered Sirius, turning around to face dentention.

"The headmaster would like to see you," said Sprout.

"All it was was a few Dungbombs! I'll take a week of dentention instead! Filch's office! Lock me in a broom cupboard with a mad Mrs. Norris! PLEASE Professor!" begged Sirius, ready to get down on his knees if he had to.

"You set those off?" questioned Sprout.

"Did I just confess to something I didn't have to?" answered Sirius with a question.

"Yes. And the headmaster would like to see you nevertheless," said Sprout.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was full of whizzing and fizzing whatchamacallits as always. The Pensieve, Fawkes, and the Sorting Hat all in thier rightful place. Professor Sprout and Sirius entered the room.

"Ah yes. Sirius, please sit. Pomona, you can leave," said Dumbledore. Professor Sprout left and shut the wooden oak door behind her.

"As we both probably have better things to do, I will get to the point. Where is your cousin?" Dumbledore stared at Sirius over his half moon spectacles.

"My cousin...you mean Bellatrix Black, don't you sir?" asked Sirius.

"The one and only," replied Dumbledore

"I really have no idea, Professor."

"When was the last time you were in contact with Bellatrix?"

"September 2nd. She sent me a letter, sir."

"What did that letter contain?"

"Wait a minute. I don't know where she is right now, but I can garentee she'll be at 12 Grimmauld Place Christmas Day! And if you want to catch her, you're going to have to crash her wedding. Of which both James Potter and I are happy to help you with, sir," said Sirius, the mischevious look in his eyes starting to gleam.

* * *

"So what did Dumbledore want?" asked James when Sirius joined him, Peter, and Remus.

"He, us, and the Professors are going to crash Bella's wedding," said Sirius.

"BRILLIANT! When?!" asked James.

"On her wedding day you moron," said Sirius.

"Oh really? I thought you crashed someone's wedding on their birthday!" exclaimed Peter.

"My thoughts exactly," said James, triumphantly smiling, "I'm glad someone sees it from my point of view."

"We best start on our homework. Even without Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, I have about three esays to finish," said Lupin. Just then, Madam Pomfrey walked through the portrait hole into the noisy and packed Common Room. All comotion ceased and a lingering silence fell.

"I need to see Remus Lupin."

* * *

Dumbledore was waiting for him at the Womping Willow.

"Remus, are you ready? We've already explained what to do," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes, sir," was Lupin's only reply.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, Wingardium Leviosaing a stick and causing the Willow to become still.

"Good luck," said Madam Pomfrey.

Remus Lupin started to climb through the tunnel, leaving heaven behind. Time to face hell.

* * *

"Poor chap," sighed Sirius.

"I can't concentrate on dumb homework when he's out there all alone," sighed Peter, pushing his Charms homework away.

"You know, werewolves can't hurt animals," said James.

"Wonderful. Why should I care?" asked Sirius.

"Because we could help Remus," said James.

"How?" questioned Peter and Sirius.

"We could become Animagi so Remus doesn't have to be alone," said James.

"Breaking about a million Hogwarts rules and about ten official Ministry of Magic rules," Peter pointed out.

"Awesome, I'm in," said Sirius, leaning forward.

"The first thing we would have to do is visit the restricted section of the Library and get some complicated, off-limit, Transfiguration books," said James.

"Easy. We'll sneak out tonight with the cloak," said Sirius.

"You know, Professor Swithin or McGonagall might help us," suggested Peter.

"There's just two tiny problems with that," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"And those are?" asked Peter.

"They're _Professors _and in St. Mungo's!" cried Sirius.

"But they're Animagi," said Peter.

"Well, they're not very helpful Animagi as they are both PROFESSORS AND IN ST. MUNGO'S!" said Sirius.

"They still could help us," said James, thinking aloud and sounding like Luna Lovegood.

"DOES ANYBODY GET THE POINT I AM TRYING TO MAKE HERE?!" yelled Sirius.

"They could still help us in the _future_," said Peter.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sirius yelled again.

"No, but you are," said James. If Sirius' Looks could kill, James would be long gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So I know that Sirius, James, and Peter were supposed to find out about Lupin's werewolfness in second year but I just couldn't wait. The next chapter will probably include the idea for the Order of the Phoenix. Maybe. I don't know yet. Thanks for reading and please review! :)_


	13. 12: Professor Swithin's Office

**Chapter 12**

**Professor Swithin's Office**

* * *

The little shack (as there was no better word to descibe it), was quite dusty and had that eerie feeling to it that only old wooden structures could create. Remus sat down on an old chair, barely supporting his weight. Since the windows had been boarded up, Lupin had no warning of when his transformation was going to start. Yet suddenly, the pain started to kick in.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan: Peter, you'll stay outside the Library with the cloak and keep watch. James and I will get the books," said Sirius. Midnight had arrived, and the full moon filled the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory with light as the three Marauders discussed their plan.

"What should I do if someone comes?" asked Peter.

"Yell," suggested James.

"But then I'll get caught!" exclaimed Peter.

"You're smarter than I thought," muttered Sirius.

"You could still chicken out," said James.

"Fine. I'll do it," sighed Peter. "How do you two even know what books to get?"

"The ones that say Animagi and Transfiguration," said James matter-of-factly.

"But how are we even going to get them to the Common Room? Four or five books would be really heavy!" said Peter.

"Correction. The question is not _how_ we're going to get them, the question is _when _are we going to get them," said Sirius.

"And to answer that, we're leaving right now," smiled James.

* * *

The next morning, Lupin joined James, Sirius, and Peter at breakfast in the Great Hall, stiff and sore as each night being a werewolf had caused him, but happy to be back nevertheless. He smiled as he sat down, and eagerly started to devour his toast.

"So...give us updates," said Peter. Lupin nodded his head side to side, the international sign for 'No, I'll tell you later'.

"I'll give you some news," said James, pointing up to the staff table where Swithin sat in her rightful place, talking to Dumbledore.

"I wonder what she's going to give us today," wondered Sirius aloud.

"Probably the usual," said James, earning a raised eyebrow from Sirius.

"Which is?"

"Homework and detention you doorknob," James rolled his eyes.

"So what did you three do last night?" questioned Remus.

"Us three?" asked Peter.

"Yes. You three," said Remus, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Slept," they answered a tad too quickly.

"That's likely. What did that faithful cloak assist you in stealing last night?" said Lupin.

No response.

"Maybe I used the wrong word. What did the cloak help you _borrow _last night?"

"Books," muttered James.

"Books? Clearly you don't want to read like normal, innocent persons?" said Lupin.

Peter cracked. "If you really want to know, we stole books on Transfiguration from the restricted section of the Library so we can beome Animagi and help you with your...you-know-what."

"Furry little problem," corrected James.

To Sirius', James', and Peter's surprise, Lupin burst out laughing. "You're joking!"

"No."

He stopped. "No?"

"No."

"But you'd be breaking Ministry of Magic laws!" exclaimed Lupin.

"I know! It's awesome, right!" said Sirius, a broad grin etched upon his face.

"You're willing to throw youselves into Azkaban...for _me_?!" asked Remus, disbelief filling his voice.

"I'm willing to throw myself into Azkaban for any of you!" cried Sirius sincerely. "Eh...maybe not Peter," he added as an afterthought.

"HEY!" yelled Peter.

"Just kidding," winked Sirius.

"But really. You guys are insane!" sputtered Remus.

"You've just figured that out?" asked James.

"I won't allow it," Lupin folded his arms.

"_You won't allow it?!_" echoed James.

"I won't allow it," said Lupin, giving them each the sternest glare he could muster.

"Oh my gosh you look like McGonagall!" cried Peter, as he had had experience with that face.

"I'm serious you guys," said Lupin.

"So are we."

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" yelled Lupin.

"Thank you," said Peter batting his eyelashes as if he was a girly girl who had just been given a wonderful compliment. Lupin rolled his eyes.

"But really, this is stup-"

"WHOA!" cried James who had been leaning backwards, seeing how far he could go without falling. His reflexes finally gave way and he crashed into a passing Lily Evans who fell onto Snape at the Sytherin table beside her. Professor Swithin, who had been striding right behind Lily, had to quickly take a few steps back so she didn't get caught up in the mess. Sirius and Peter both had their hands over their mouths, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"POTTER! In my office now!" yelled Swithin. "Miss Evans, take him to the Hospitital Wing," added the Professor, eyeing an unconsious Severus (his head had hit the table very hard). "You two! Black! Pettigrew! I would like to have a little chat with you as well."

* * *

Professor Swithin's office was as bland and dark as her classroom and the only color was a picture fame on her desk which contained a photograph with a man and a six year old girl on his shoulders. They were both smiling and waving. Peter had to do a second take. He had never thought of Professor Swithin being married. Seeing Peter staring at it, Swithin gently and lovingly set the frame down on her desk so the photo was hidden.

"Now, what happened to most of the Transfiguration books in the restricted section of the Library?" asked Swithin.

"Why should we know?" questioned James.

"Because you took them."

"No. We were sleeping last night in our dormitory."

"The Gryffindor Portrait Hole does not open on its own accord."

"Very good point," agreed Sirius.

"An invisibility cloak. Clever."

"How do you know about the...?"

"Don't worry. I'm the only Professor who knows."

"Does Professor Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?" commanded Sirius and James at the same time.

"A little birdie told me," said Swithin calmly.

"Would Narcissa Black happen to be that little birdie?" guessed Sirius. Swithin nodded yes in response.

"That daughter of a-"

"I'm the only one allowed to swear in my office or classroom."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Why would you even want those kind of books? Surely you do not want to _study _with them. They are far too advanced for your level."

Peter, who had not talked before, finally spoke up, "Actually, we do want to study with them."

"To become Animagi?" quessed Swithin.

"CAN YOU READ MINDS?!" exclaimed James.

"Possibly."

"That's a little...disturbing."

"Passing that fact, why do you want to become Animagi?"

"To help this one friend we have with his furry little problem."

"Remus Lupin?"

"You must read minds."

"We have established that."

"Can you help us?"

Swithin pondered the question for a moment.

"Maybe. Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you four little Marauders pay attention and don't cause trouble in my class, I will help you."

"Deal," said Sirius and both Peter and James gave him the 'I-Told-You-So' look.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I am so, So, SO sorry for the long wait. School has made me quite busy, and unfortunately, I have had to make my goal for chapters one every week. I want to apoligize agian and please forgive me and try to understand. Thanks for being my faithful readers!_


	14. 13: Between You and Lily Evans

**Chapter 13**

**Between You and Lily Evans**

* * *

"I will, however, require one more thing," said Professor Swithin in that hoarse yet smooth as honey whisper.

"Say it," said James.

"That you will obey me whenever or wherever we may be. In Hogwarts and out," she said, and an almost smile played at her lips.

"Oka-" started Sirius, but James kicked him under the desk.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Those three things are all I require."

"Are you serious? To teach us to be Animagi, you only require us to be little angels in your class and to obey you whenever you ask us for something?" said Peter.

"Yes."

"Deal."

* * *

_A few weeks later in the Hogwarts staffroom (McGonagall has returned)..._

"So when do you want me to leave?" asked Swithin, eyeing Dumbledore with the question of life and death in her eye.

"Tonight," he replied, the usual warmth in his voice had disappeared.

"She's going to need backup," squeaked Flitwick.

"Backup?" questioned Dumbledore. The idea had obviously not crossed his brilliant mind.

"Yes. I agree. It's almost Halloween, and the Death Eaters are going to go crazy. If they see her, Bellatrix in particular, the first thing that they're going to do is try to kill her," said McGonagall matter-of-factly.

"We'll all be backup," volunteered Professor Kettleburn.

"Oh thanks for taking our opinions into account," said Slughorn, rolling his eyes.

"What if we're not avalible?" asked Sinistra.

"There's more than one of us you know," said Flitwick.

"We could start something," said Swithin.

"You read my mind," smiled McGonagall. Swithin raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's a matter of speech..." muttered McGonagall.

"Cailin's right," stated Slughorn, then continued, "We all need to start an officail orginization against You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," corrected Swithin.

"_Will you stop saying the name!_" hissed McGonagall.

"Oh please," said Dumbledore. "But, we do need to do something official."

"But whatever we do, we must not tell the Ministry," said Flitwick.

"Why?" asked Kettleburn.

"Because they're all just a bunch of idiots in office chairs," pointed out Swithin.

McGonagall gave a cough that made Swithin know she was insulted.

"Except for when you worked there," apoligized Swithin.

"It can't just be us though. We need more people," said Kettleburn.

"Sounds simple enough," said Dumbledore. "I will found the Order of the Phoenix immendiently."

"Order of the Phoenix?!" exclaimed everyone but Dumbledore in unision.

"Come up with something better."

Silence.

"Well then, it's settled. The Order of the Phoenix has begun."

* * *

"What's between you and Lily Evans recently?" asked Peter to Sirius on their way to Herbology.

"We're just friends," replied Sirius over-casual. James stiffened but said nothing.

"How good of friends?" questioned Remus.

"Friendish friends," shrugged Sirius.

"That's specific," said Lupin.

"Are you on first name terms?" said Peter.

"Possibly."

"Hey there she is! Let's find out if Sirius is a liar or not. HEY EVANS! SIRIUS WANTS TO TALK YOU!" yelled Peter across the corridor.

Lily turned and walked toward them. She ignored Remus, Peter, and James and commanded of Sirius, "What do you want from me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at dinner," the question had escaped Sirius' mouth before he could stop it.

"As long as _they_ aren't there," said Lily, giving Peter, James and Remus a disgusted glare.

"I can get rid of them," said Sirius, astonished that she had technically said yes.

"Right after the last class?" she asked.

"How about during homework time you come into the boys dormitory and we eat there?" suggested Sirius.

"Yeah sure. See you then Siri," Lily smiled sweetly then turned and strutted away.

"See ya," whispered Sirius.

Peter let out a whoop as soon as she was out of earshot and Lupin whistled. James stood frozen to the spot in fury, love for his best friend dissolving as his crush on Lily Evans expanded.

* * *

"So what did he want?" asked Rachel Taylor when Lily caught back up to her.

"Since he can't take me out on a normal date, I'm having dinner with him during homework hours in the boys dormitory," explained Lily.

"You and Sirius Black? Ain't that just a dashing couple!" laughed Rachel.

"Oh well. It's just a crush. It'll wear off after a while," Lily's cheekes turned scarlet but she smiled.

They has just passed the loo and Rachel pointed to it. "Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead."

"You don't have to wait for me. I'll catch up," said Rachel.

"Okay," said Lily causing Rachel to smile and walk towards the bathroom's door. As she kept walking, Lily didn't notice a Slytherin right behind ber.

"Who are you going out with?" the sudden appearence of Severus Snape at her side made Lily jump.

"No one Sev. Just a cute guy," said Lily.

"Not James Potter I hope," said Snape, frowning.

"Not James Potter. I'm having dinner with Sirius Black."

"You must be kidding me," said Snape harshly.

"I'm not. I mean, what's wrong with him?" she asked gently.

"He's a Black."

"So? A name doesn't make a person," said Lily with caution. The last thing she wanted was a fight with Severus.

"His family is made of prejudice pureblood Death Eaters! Shouldn't that scare you a bit? His cousin is Bellatrix Black for goodness gracious sakes!" cried Snape.

"Severus Snape, stop being racist."

"I'm not! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well, have you ever considered that I might not have to be protected?!" Lily was getting hot now.

"Don't you want my help?" asked Severus softly.

"Not when you try to protect from something that can't hurt me!"

"But he can hurt you!"

"Okay, okay. What is the big deal? First it's James Potter and now it's Sirius Black!" Lily had completely lost her temper. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME DATING?!" she screamed then stormed away.

"There's nothing wrong with you dating, as long as you're dating me..." said Snape mistfully into the almost deserted corridor.

* * *

"So what should I wear? How should I act? Should I cut my hair?" questions like this was all Sirius asked at lunch.

"What you should do is make her stop calling you 'Siri'. It makes me want to puke," said James.

"I don't mind," said Sirius.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed James as he puffed out his cheeks and covered his mouth with his hand. "Excuse me..." he said as he stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, encourage by the other three Marauders' laughter.

"You know, James hasn't been the same since you asked Lily ans she said yes. If I didn't know better Sirius, I'd say you've got some complicated competition," said Lupin, becoming thoughtful.

"Then you obiviously don't know better," sighed Sirius, shaking his head.


	15. 14: Siriusly Dating

**Chapter 14**

**Siriusly Dating**

* * *

The dormitory had been tidied up to as neat as it had been before the four little Marauders had arrived. A Muggle phonograph had been stolen from Filch's office to play music and James had gotten food from the elves in the kitchen. A table with two chairs was in the center, complete with a table cloth and a romantic candle and flowers. Sirius was a nervous wreck as he paced the dormitory minutes before Lily was going to be knocking on the door. James, Remus, and Peter were all lazily laid on their beds reassuring Sirius, who was in emerald green dress robes, that everthing was going to be _fine._ Sirius wasn't so sure.

"What if she doesn't enjoy it?" he asked.

James had had enough of comforting him and snapped, "Shut up Sirius! Everything is gonna be PERFECTLY fine!"

Peter was a little less harsh. "I can't believe you're eleven years old and seriously dating, Sirius."

Remus laughed, "You mean, _sirius_ly dating?"

"But that's what I just sa-" said a confused Peter, then he caught on. "Ohhhhhhhh. Smooth Remus."

"Thank you."

Three knocks sounded on the dormitory door and Sirius jumped. "Oh gosh! How do I look?!"

"How many times have we gone over that question?" James rolled his eyes while Sirius straightened his black tie and answered the door.

Smiling, Lily walked in and pecked Sirius on the cheek. She didn't see Sirius flush red in the face because some other thing had caught her eye. That thing being James, Peter, and Remus. She turned towards Sirius and demanded, "I thought you said that those _its _weren't going to be here."

"No, they weren't and they will not. James, Peter, Remus, OUT!" he pointed to the still open door.

"We'll be listening," said James spookily and giggling uncontrolably, he, Remus, and Peter went out. Sirius snapped the door shut.

"Um.." he strided over to the table and pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"Thank you Siri," she said sweetly as she sat. Sirius brought two plates over, full of food of every kind. It was the start of the year feast on a plate.

"Oh Siri! How did you do it?!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"Do not question the ways of the Marauders," he smiled.

"Marauders? Doesn't that mean crazy people who cause trouble?"

"And I'm proud to be one," said Sirius, causing Lily to make his favorite sound in the world. Her laughter was like the sun on a beatiful spring day that made everything sparkle from the dew of morning. So perfect and lovely. He would never get tired of it.

"But what do mean? Who do you mean?"

"Me, Remus, Peter and James. The little Marauders that were made to make havoc in Hogwarts."

"Ah," said Lily. "Of course. I should of guessed."

The ate in silence for a while, but Sirius didn't care. Her prescence was all he required to be happy. Then Lily started asking questions, "So, enjoying school so far?"

"Charms I could live without, but asides that, this place is heaven!"

"I completely agree," said Lily, the warmth only she could create filling her eyes. Then she continued on a much more serious note. "I like you Sirius Black."

Sirius did not see the seriousness of it. "I like myself too."

"No, seriously. You're cute."

This took Sirius by surprise. "I'm a what?"

"Cute. Sweet. Not like most of the gits running around this place."

"Oooooo, don't let James hear ya say that."

"I promise I won't. And speaking of James Potter, he seems too stupid for you."

"Huh?" Sirius did not get what Lily was trying to say, _at all._

"You deserve better friends."

"Ohhhh," to Lily's surprise, Sirius laughed. "We've been best mates for like, forever."

"Okay," Lily took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is...well...Siri, I want you and I to be _better _friends."

"What kind of friends?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend."

"May I remind you that we're eleven years old?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm aware."

Three words crossed Sirius mind, _What the crap?! _Then a few more, W_hy are woman so confusing!_

"Uh...how about we wait until second or third year?" suggested Sirius and Lily's face fell.

"That doens't mean we can't be like bestest friends!" he said quickly.

Lily's face lit up once more. "Sure Siri. Whatever. But one more kiss before next year?"

"You got yourself a deal."

They leaned towards each other.

* * *

James, Peter, and Remus did their DADA homework while Sirius and Lily were having their little date in the dorm. Peter scanned over his paper and realized he missed one.

"What did you guys get for number ten?" he asked.

"You mean the one that says 'what should you do when you face a dementor?'" said Remus.

"Yeah. I said to do violence," said Peter.

"Violence is not the answer," said James.

"Oh. Isn't it like the Putruenose Spell or something?" questioned Peter.

"It's Patronus," corrected Remus.

"Petronus," muttered Peter as he wrote it sloppily on his parchment.

"You spelt it wrong," said Remus.

"Swithin doesn't count spelling, does she?" said Peter.

"Ohhhh yeah she does!" exclaimed Remus.

"By the looks of your answers, she's not going to be able to read them," pointed out James.

"Are they too sloppy?" said Peter.

"For Professor Swithin, yes. You could probably scrape a decent score with Slughorn or Flitwick. But I bet you five sickles that if you turn that into Swithin, it's going to come back as a 0," said James.

"Each Professor you have to be different," added Remus.

"Grrrr. Why can't they just be happy if I turn it in on time!" exclaimed Peter.

"Because that's what they require, not what they want."

"And plus, this is for Swithin so you better do it in your best penmanship and get everything right."

"I DON'T CARE WHO ITS FOR! THIS HOW THEYRE GETTING MY HOMEWORK!"

"Remember our deal Peter," sighed James.

"What deal?"

"THE Deal."

"Oh that," with a wave of his wand, his amswers were back to blank lines and he started over in his best cursive. "Happy James?!"

"Overjoyed."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I am now writing a Marauders adult life! YAY! I've wanted to write one for a very long time and so I did. All OCs and your favorite characters from this book are included. And guess what? I love it when you press the review button! It's so simple, it's amazing! So please be an awesome high tech person and click on it. Magic! :)


End file.
